venganza, Prejuicio y ¿Amor?
by TESSA79
Summary: Bueno esta historia es la antesesora de "a mi lado en el tren", pero centrada en Itachi y Aine, y para los ya fans de mi fic jajaja pues les ayudara a entender un poco mas la historia, contiene lemon


_**Bueno antes quiero darles una felicitación atrasada de ¡¡¡¡¡feliz navidad ¡!!! Y después desearles un año nuevo de cosas buenas, a los que estén estudiando que saquen buenas calificaciones o si se van a graduar de alguna parte pues felicidades, si se encuentran trabajando que duren mucho tiempo, bueno si les gusta XDDD y en general todo lo que se propongan o lo que sus mentes les indiquen en el momento pues en hora buena.**_

_**Ok volviendo a lo principal, este Fic va dedicado primero que nada a mi amiguis "Atori-chan", que sin ella pues la verdad no lo hubiera escrito ya que esto es un regalo para ella de navidad. Y después a todas las fans de Itachi Y Aine en la historia de "A MI LADO EN EL TREN", esto también va para ustedes. Aquí se narra los comienzos de esta pareja que la verdad en lo personal me gusta mucho, aquí se cuentan varios datos mas detallados que le siguen a la historia ya mencionada. Espero la disfruten mucho al igual que yo al escribirla.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece y el personaje de Aine es un personaje creado por mi amiga Atori-chan quien hizo el favor de prestarme para la historia.**_

""_**-pensamientos de Itachi y Aine.**_

_**/// **_**cambios de escenario.**

**()pensamiento interno.**

**(NA:) COMENTARIOS DE SU SERVIDORA JAJA**

* * *

VENGANZA, PREJUICIO Y ¿AMOR?

…………………….

…………

…

¿Como puedes juntar estas dos vidas?

La primera llena de orgullo, frialdad, alcohol, mujeres, sexo, venganza y dinero a más no poder.

La segunda totalmente lo contrario, una persona cálida, humilde, soñadora, justa, lo dicho totalmente lo contrario.

Pero aunque sea increíble si pueden estar unidas, solo basta un pequeño empujoncito y ya, porque las dos tienen algo en común……..dolor.

* * *

En un bar.

-Itachi veo que llegaste algo tarde, ¿no te dejaban llegar?.....jajá

-No comiences con tus tonterías Kisame….

-Huuy parece que Karin no hizo un buen trabajo jajaja….aun sigues de mal humor jaja

-No me menciones a esa víbora, que hoy Sasuke me vio con ella.

-Jajaja y ¿que fue lo que dijo tu hermanito?…. ¿Te recrimino?

**Flash back**

_-Su propio juego Sasuke recuérdalo._

_-Pero no aquí Itachi, no se merece estar aquí, si esa es la forma en la que nos vengaremos no la vuelvas a traer._

_Itachi se acerco a su hermano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie._

_-Lo se, discúlpame…… no volverá a suceder._

**Fin del flash back**

-Lo entendió, solo me pidió que no lo hiciera en la casa……hubieras visto la forma en que la trato…..fue lo mejor.

-Y……..¿como es en el sexo esa mujer……..es buena?-lo decía mientras daba una calada a un cigarrillo.

-Si…. Lo es…..pero he tenido mejores encuentros.

Itachi Uchiha Hijo primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, Un chico que a sus 27 años ya poseía una reputación ante la sociedad pudiente de ser un hombre muy serio y algo misterioso, siempre callado y con una mirada que tenia el poder de hacer que cualquiera le temiera, pero ante su circulo de amistades era lo contrario, aunque seguía siendo frio de un tiempo a otro se convirtió en un constante cliente de bares, comenzó a involucrarse cada noche con mujeres hermosas que conocía en el momento en algún bar ,dando por resultado una vida llena de promiscuidad y mezclada con alcohol una muy mala combinación.

Su cambio inicio cuando su madre se fue de la casa, debido a que su padre la había engañado con Karin, una chica que su familia acogió por caridad pero viendo la oportunidad de conseguir mas fue capaz de destruir a una familia, si bien en los últimos momentos de estancia su madre le dijo a el como a su hermano Sasuke, que su padre era libre de culpa ya que había caído en una trampa de Karin, su relación callo a lo mas bajo, se sentía mal por aquellos momentos llenos de furia en el cual el caos se apodero de su casa y fue capaz de golpear a su padre, pero lo hecho ya estaba y el jamás se disculparía, pues aunque su hermano y el, le habían otorgado el beneficio de la duda con la esperanza de que eso fuera cierto, si bien la relación no funciono mas, su distanciamiento fue notorio pero como era una familia reservada ,para los demás era normal.

* * *

"_**La vida pasa**_

_**el tiempo vuela**_

_**la distancia no se acorta**_

_**al contrario me envenena**_

_**y me parte el corazón**_

_**(me parte el corazón)"**_

Un chico de 19 años subía las escaleras con mucha dificultad ya que llevaba a su hermano apoyado en brazos, el cual estaba completamente ebrio y decía puras incoherencias.

-No puedo creer que sea la cuarta vez en una semana que te ayudo a subir las escaleras Itachi.

-Pues a la otra déjame en el sofá y ya- espeto Itachi con tono malhumorado

-Pensare en tu propuesta la última vez…. Lo que si no me explico es como llegas a la casa con tanto alcohol en tu cuerpo.

-……….

-¿Qué…… no me contestaras con uno de tus simpáticos sarcasmos?- pregunto Sasuke extrañado de que su hermano haya desaprovechado un comentario así para seguir con el juego.

-………..

Sasuke se extraño a un mas, pero no dijo nada siguió hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Itachi y después lo dejo sentado en la cama, cuando Sasuke se disponía a salir la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

-Nuestra familia esta muy rota……..y tal vez nosotros……no……yo soy el que esta haciendo la abertura mas grande.

-Pues si tengo que contestar eso lo hare-Sasuke se sentó a lado de su hermano- Estoy consiente que las cosas no las estamos sabiendo manejar…. Y si….. Itachi nuestra familia esta rota…….pero no es solo por ti…..- dicho esto se levanto de la cama y salió dejando a su hermano solo en la habitación.

* * *

"_**las madrugadas son refugio**_

_**de mi locura**_

_**y los recuerdos me amenazan**_

_**y me clavan por la espalda**_

_**tantas dudas**_

_**(tantas dudas)"**_

Una vez mas ahí estaba el tumbado boca arriba con la respiración agitada y a su lado una pelirroja en las mismas condiciones, si bien era buena en la cama a el verdaderamente no le interesaba, para él solo era sexo sin sentimientos involucrados y ella solo era parte de su venganza, al principio pensó que si el la mantenía "ocupada" no volvería a buscar a su padre y así su madre podría regresar y la verdad funcionaba; Karin pese a los insultos que recibía por parte de el aun seguía cayendo y no solo ella todas las mujeres eran iguales ¿acaso ninguna tenia dignidad o que?

Pero después la vida le puso a una mujer que lo haría cambiar de opinión

* * *

En una cafetería.

-Disculpe Señorita ¿podría traerme mas café?-pidió uno de los comensales que se encontraban en aquella cafetería.

Ella sencilla, bonita, con una voz dulce y agradable, todo perfecto para quien la viera, por dentro todo lo contrario, por dentro su corazón estaba solo, pero su sonrisa jamás desaparecería siempre mostraría alegría.

-Claro en seguida se lo traigo….-decía mientras levantaba la taza de la mesa-¿gusta que le traiga otra cosa señor?

-No gracias…..por cierto ¿tu nombre es?-pregunto el cliente.

-Aine, mi nombre es Aine señor.

-Lindo nombre para una linda chica como tu.

-Gracias es un alago muy bonito viniendo de usted…si me permite me retiro por su café.

"_Otro alago, otra felicitación y quizá una invitación para salir después del turno"-pensaba la chica alejándose de la mesa._

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a dejar la nota a la barra para una segunda taza de café, se apoyo sobre la barra y coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas y pensó, pensó que tal vez solo por ese día podría dejar su soledad a tras.

-Aine…podrías atender a ese hombre de haya- y así de esa forma lograron sacar a la chica de su nube- Samui se sintió mal y la mande a su casa y necesito toda la ayuda posible hoy.

-No tienes ni que preguntar Shiho.

-Gracias ángel, se que tal vez estés ya cansada pero un cliente es un cliente jaja….además solo faltan 2 horas para cerrar.

-Ya te dije que no es problema……."_si, estoy cansada…pero….algo bueno saldrá después de esta jornada"-_ y así tomo su rumbo hacia la mesa asignada, no sin antes llevar el café pendiente del anterior cliente, recibiendo así otro alago mas.

"_Bueno ahora la mesa que sigue"-_pensaba mientras avanzaba_-"wow que apuesto caballero atenderemos el día de hoy"-_se dijo cuando vio a su próximo cliente

-Hola buenas noches ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Buenas noches……un te de hierbas por favor…..y un café exprés espero a otra persona

-Enseguida se lo traigo señor- y de nuevo sus pies reconociendo el camino, la llevaron a la barra

Después de unos minutos la chica se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa, noto de inmediato a otro chico, apuesto también lo aceptaba pero solo basto acercarse un poco mas para sentir algo inexplicable…..algo que la hizo sonreír de inmediato.

-Gaara espero que los contratos ya estén firmados, mañana Sasuke dará la primera junta y le prometí ayudarle.

-Tranquilo Itachi esta todo en orden, mañana tu hermano saldrá victorioso de la reunión….tu padre hizo muy bien en ponerlo al mando….a pesar de su edad a logrado que en menos de 8 mese las acciones de los bancos subieran, tu hermano es muy bueno Itachi.

-Lo se……pero no esta demás en ayudarlo.

-Hola- saludo una chica quien traía café y té- aquí esta lo que ordenaron.

-Gracias- respondió Gaara, Itachi la observo pero no dijo nada.

Si definitivamente ese hombre la había hecho sentir, lo que hace dos años dejo de sentir….….una alegría verdadera. Descabellado si se piensa, ya que el no dijo nada solo fue unos segundos, claro hombres así no se fijan en personas como ella, no importa si eres sincera, de buenos sentimientos y puedas llegar a amarlos sin mascaras de hipocresía, hombres como el seguían la tradición de antaño, tener una felicidad barata pero muy cara de conseguir.

¿Qué?...... algo paso….ella no se mostro coqueta con el……ni siquiera trato de conversar o hacerse la interesante como todas acostumbraban a hacerlo con él, ella simplemente lo trato…..como…..cualquier otro. Perdido en sus movimientos de allá para acá, una mesa y otra y cuando era tiempo de atenderlos de nuevo ella solo sonreía y se dedicaba únicamente a lo suyo……extraña sin duda.

* * *

3 semanas y a la misma hora lo esperaba Aine, después de esa noche en la que lo vio, el chico aquel volvía siempre a la misma hora, con suerte y la dejaban atenderlo, pero sus compañeras siempre se peleaban por el, sabia su nombre ya que una de ellas lo había conseguido, solo eso sabia.

Aquello se había convertido en un juego sin pensarlo, en menos de 3 semanas ya se había acostado con 4 meseras de la cafetería, pensó que tal vez aquella chica extraña debido a que tenia trabajo no se le había insinuado y por eso decidió volver al siguiente día, pero sucedió lo mismo ella no mostro interés, hasta que sin notarlo no podía estar un día sin las ganas de verla….extraño, como era posible que el se permitiera ese juego tonto.

* * *

Mansión Uchiha

-¡SUELTAME….TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO O NO HACER!-reprocho Itachi mientras se soltaba del agarre de su padre

- ¡PUES TE GUSTE O NO SOLO ESTOY EVITANDO QUE TE ARRUINEN LA VIDA!-gritaba su padre-

-¡POR FAVOR NO TE HAGAS EL SUPER PAPA QUE MAL TE QUEDA!

-¡¿TU CREES QUE ESA MUJER SE VA A QUEDAR MIRANDO COMO TU Y SASUKE LA TRATAN?!.......¡NO DIJE NADA PORQUE SOLO ERAN SUS INSULTOS, PERO EL HECHO DE QUE TE ACUESTES CON ELLA…….ESO SI QUE NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERMITIRLO!

-¡¿POR QUE PAPA?!….¡¿ACASO LA EXTRAÑAS EN TU CAMA?!

-¡BASTA ITACHI…YA BASTA!- y su mano se levanto, era un golpe seguro y certero que Itachi esperaba, pero no pudo sus ojos se posaron en los de su hijo y comprendió que si su hijo se comportaba así era por que el nunca se presto para solucionar los problemas que había entre ellos.

Itachi por su parte al saber que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, no podía evitar soltar palabras hirientes a su persona, pero eso que hacia era solo su culpa de haberlo agredido meses atrás y cuando su padre estuvo a punto de golpearlo, sintió que con eso pagaría su falta, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-Sa…….Sasuke ¿también se acuesta con ella?-miedo sentía al saber que su hijo menor también pudiera estar involucrado.

-No….el solo la trata como lo que es…..pero el no duerme con ella.

No permitió que mas palabras salieran de su padre, se limito a irse de aquel despacho.

* * *

9:45 pm

En quince minutos cerraría, ya no había nadie en aquel lugar, su corazón estaba de nuevo triste aquel chico no había llegado, puso el letrero de cerrado en la puerta y se dispuso a apagar las luces, antes de apagar la ultima vio que enfrente sentado en una banca se encontraba el y una idea cruzo por su mente.

Sin saber como y porque llego a la cafetería, tal vez la costumbre o solo por aquel juego que el pretendía disfrazar como tal, para que no sonara tan mal en sus labios cuando en realidad era interés. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba ya se había colocado el letrero de cerrado y sin saber tampoco como y el porque se sentó en una de las bancas de una plaza que daba enfrente de la pequeña cafetería, con la cabeza baja, lo sucedido horas antes con su padre resonaban pero de pronto una presencia delante de el lo hizo levantar la vista y ahí tan cerca de el se encontraba una chica muy bonita y conocida extendiéndole con un vaso con café.

-Pensé que tal vez lo necesitabas- dicho con la voz más dulce, asiendo que el chico por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintiera en calma.

"_**Nunca falta el que te tumba**_

_**alguien viene y te levanta**_

_**tanto ruido, tanta lucha**_

_**y yo quiero estar en calma"**_

-No tenías que hacerlo- levantando su mano para tomar el vaso.

Sin aceptar una invitación Aine se sentó junto a el y dejo escapar un suspiro, perceptible para él sorprendente para ella.

-Digamos que es regalo por ser un cliente frecuente…….¿oye no tienes frio?- decía mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-No- siempre serio y con su voz fría.

-Pues yo si……¡ven!- Aine se levanto y de nuevo sin esperar un si o un no lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hasta el interior del local- mucho mejor que estar afuera congelándose ¿no crees?

-¿No tendrás problemas después?- pregunto Itachi mientras se sentaba en una mesa.

-Si tú no vas con el chisme no lo creo jajaja.

Extraña, en ella no había rastro de algo mas conocido para el.

-¡Bien ahora!……-arriesgándose a preguntar- ¿me contaras por que siempre estas tan triste o tan enojado con la vida?

"_Extraña........."_

-¡No tengo idea de lo que dices!- respondió para después tomar del vaso- además no se ni siquiera tu nombre como para contarte lo que me pasa.

-¡Bueno si a esas vamos……me llamo Aine……Aine Namida! **(NA: batalle mucho para encontrar un buen apellido …………igual Itachi después le pone el de él….XD)**

**-**¿Y tu tienes nombre? o debo llamarte "chico de la banca al que le di café gratis y deje entrar a l local" espero que tengas un nombre mas corto que ese jajaja.

"_Extraña……..no ya no eres extraña….ahora tienes nombre…..Aine……..me hiciste reír"_

-Itachi……… Uchiha Itachi- lo que supo después era estar estrechando su mano y eso lo hizo sentir tan…¿feliz?

"_**Las sonrisas por montones**_

_**sueños llenos de esperanza**_

_**somos tantos y tan tontos**_

_**¿que será lo que nos pasa?"**_

Esa noche no se conto nada que lo pudiera arruinar pero fue la primera de muchas mas, el ya no era visto a las ocho en punto lo que hizo que las meseras cayeran decepcionadas, todas excepto una ya que a las diez Itachi llegaba sin ningún retraso. Así comenzaron, eran horas de charlas interesantes y con algunos toques triviales, pero lo mas importante era que sin darse cuenta poco a poco, se fueron necesitando; el necesitaba sentirse escuchado, ella sentirse necesitada, hasta que una noche llegara el momento en el que los roles cambiaran, en el que él fuera ella y ella él, entonces ese seria el momento perfecto para comenzar algo mas.

* * *

Viernes 8:45

-¡Aine….Aine cielo tienes una llamada!

La chica solicitada salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la barra para atender, algo extrañada ya que nadie le llamaba solo "_é_l"……su recuerdo volvía cada vez que empezaba a realizar las cosas que antes para ella eran tan normales, pero claro estaba que él jamás volvería a llamar.

-¿Quién es Shiho?

-Ni idea cariño, solo me dijo que era un amigo tuyo.

-¿Es un hombre?- y de su piel se fue el color.

Su jefa le tomo una de sus manos y la apego a su pecho.

-Se cual aun es tu dolor……..pero sabes que el nunca volverá a llamar ¿verdad?

Aine afirmo moviendo su cabeza y puso el auricular en su oreja

Y sin dejar de sentir esa sensación de amargura en su boca respondió.

-¿Hola?

Y solo basto escuchar su voz y tomo aire para después dejarlo escapar y sonreír tan ampliamente como jamás lo hizo, ni siquiera con él, ese acto no paso desapercibido por su jefa que hasta en ese momento se encontraba con ella por si la chica necesitaba algo, pero al ver esa sonrisa agradecía a quien fuera por haberla llamado.

-Hola Aine…… ¿estabas ocupada?

-¡Itachi hola!......no para nada el local esta muy tranquilo- no importaba si su voz sonaba fría, pero solo escucharlo hacia en ella que su corazón latiera, ¿pero porque?, ella no quería volver a……..- y dime ¿a que se debe el honor?

-Bueno quería avisarte que esta noche no tendremos nuestra charla……ya que quiero invitarte a cenar.

"_Una invitación no…..por favor no"_

-Mmmm…….mmmmm……..

-¿Y bien?- porque dudaba, nadie lo hacia.

-No….lo lamento…pero no saldré contigo.

-¿Pero…….. porque?- lo rechazo ¿a el? ¿Uchiha Itachi era rechazado? no, nadie lo hacia todas sin excepción aceptaban

-Por que hoy una de las chicas cumple años y le prometí ir, y pues cuando yo hago una promesa la cumplo, así que no puedo…..de hecho esperaba verte hasta las diez para decirte esto, pero ahora que has llamado pues me lo facilitas más jajaja.

-Bueno si no estas disponible hoy……¿que te parece mañana?- si la primera no funciona la segunda sin duda no falla, no era broma al decir que nadie se le negaba, ¿porque ella tendría que ser la primera?

-Itachi creo……creo que no me entendiste.

-……

-Cuando te dije que no saldría contigo……no solo me refería al día de hoy.

-¿Por qué?- nunca en su vida su voz había sonado tan seria.

"_¿Que le dirás?......…¿la verdad?.....no"-_pensaba Aine

-No es lo que piensas- odiaba ese silencio- ….--es solo que…..--para que tratar de explicar algo que no podía- ..Sabes…. tengo pendientes y tengo que colgarte…..¿te veré maña ….- pero Itachi no la dejo terminar.

-¡NO!......._"calma"_……no importa llamare a alguien mas adiós- y corto la llamada.

"_**Mi debilidad**_

_**Lo que me hace fuerte**_

_**Estoy a punto de llorar"**_

"_¿Por qué lloras?....Aun no salen las lagrimas y ya te ahogas en ellas._

_¿Tú aun me detienes?.......no tu querías mi felicidad._

_¿A que le temes?.............a que me abandonen…no podría soportarlo otra vez"._

Itachi por su parte estaba molesto, bueno….. eso era poco estaba furioso; como alguien tan "sencilla" como ella se atrevía a decirle que no, ¿que estaba loca?, pero ya no pudo seguir pues su secretaria abrió la puerta anunciando a Kisame.

-Huy…. de saber que estarías de malas hubiera aceptado el café de tu secretaria jajaja.

-…….

-Bueno ya….. ¿lo vas a compartir con el grupo?

-hgrr….¿recuerdas a la chica de la cafetería?

-¿La que no cae ante tus encantos?..claro que me acuerdo de ella.

-La muy…..grrr…..-respiro la verdad estaba muy molesto- …la invite a salir y primero me dijo que no porque una de las "meseritas" cumple años y saldrá con ella.

-¿Y por eso estas molesto?, oye tiene un compromiso ¿no te puedes esperar mañana?.

-No Kisame no...-Itachi se paro de su escritorio y se coloco del otro lado-…..también reconsidere esa posibilidad y cuando se la hice saber, me dijo que no la había entendido.

-En pocas palabras te mando al demonio…..jajajaja….hay Itachi estas perdiendo facultad, bueno y ¿porque te preocupas? si lo que quieres es salir invita a otra que tienes tu móvil abarrotado de numero de mujeres o en todo caso dile a Karin.

-¡A ELLA NI ME LA MENCIONES!- Itachi regreso a la silla de su escritorio- esa estúpida le dijo a mi papa que dormía con ella y como te podrás imaginar el viejo fue a ponerme cara de preocupación diciéndome que Karin seria mi ruina.

-¿Y Sasuke ya sabe?- pregunto Kisame sentándose por primera vez desde que llego.

-Supongo que si….mi padre me pregunto si Sasuke hacia lo mismo….claro que yo lo negué, jamás permitiría que Sasuke se involucrara así.

-Que mejor venganza ser solo utilizada y humillada sin conseguir nada en lo absoluto, aunque debo confesar que jamás pensé que te atrevieras, digo es Karin jajajaja.

-Ya Kisame deja tus tonterías y dime a que has venido- Itachi se relajo en la silla, pero aun sentía toda esa molestia desde que corto la llamada con Aine.

-La verdad para nada importante, los chicos se reunirán en el bar que inauguro tu hermano la semana pasada, por cierto dile a Sasuke que esta cool el lugar, y pues venia a invitarte.

-…….

-Ya Itachi la chica te boto que mejor lugar para relajarte que un bar.

-Esta bien….. Ya tengo mucho que no tomo un trago….supongo que no me queda otra alternativa- curvando sus labios en una sonrisa digna de modelo.

Kisame no dijo nada mas, se paro de la silla y antes de salir solo le dijo

-Es gracioso Itachi ¿no crees?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto mientras se hecha para atrás de su asiento

-Hace unas semanas me preguntaste si no habría una chica que se te pudiera resistir y no ceder tan fácil a ti…jajajaja y quien iba a pensar que una chica tan simple como esa te diera la respuesta….jajaja…lo mas gracioso es que tu no pudiste resistir el rechazo jajaja- Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina dejando a Itachi reflexionando en sus propias palabras dichas atrás.

* * *

11:30 pm en un bar

-¡Que bueno que si pudiste venir Aine, la verdad lo dudaba!- le decía una chica de cabello Azul en la cual una flor blanca adornaba su cabello.

-Bueno Konan te lo prometí y pues aquí me tienes jajaja, lo que más me sorprende es que tú hayas venido conociendo al posesivo de tu novio jajaja

-Bueno Pein sabe que cuando llegue tendrá su recompensa-comento la chica cerrando el ojo, lo cual causo gracia a todas las presentes.

Unos ojos negros no podían creer lo que veían, ella había parado en el mismo lugar que el, la vio desde que llego ya que estando en el área V.I.P tenia mejor recepción del piso bajo y de la entrada, aun no sabia explicar ese impulso de voltear justo cuando ella entro. Ella con vestido negro el cual llegaba sobre las rodillas, su cabello recogido y zapatos cerrados altos, jamás le había gustado tanto una mujer tan clásica, ahora sabia porque ella siempre le pareció distinta, ya que al voltear vio a la mujer que tenia a su lado rodeándole su cuello y dándole suaves besos, tanta falsedad y frivolidad aunado a faldas cortas y blusas ajustadas no dejando nada a la imaginación. Pero de pronto recordó lo que hace unas horas había pasado con ella y aquella molestia volvió, dejando al fin envolverse por unos labios rojos que buscaron los suyos y los cuales el besaba con tan poco interés, el estaba dispuesto a mostrarse y no esconderse en aquel bar quería que esa "mesera" lo viera y supiera que su rechazo no era tan importante ya que el podía estar con quien fuera.

Lo suponía, sabia que esa sensación de ser observada se debía a alguien y fue cuando lo vio, vio como besaba a esa mujer y sintió que su pecho se contraía, era razonable sabia quien era Itachi no era tonta, el que él nunca le dijera que era millonario y que su apellido no era mera casualidad, aparte que sus compañeras no dejaban de hablar de lo "maravilloso" que era. Claro que lo sabía, sus pies estaban tan firmes en el concreto, entonces porque dolía tanto, porque seguía desviando sus ojos hacia la parte alta del local y mirarlo con otra.

-¿Aine te encuentras bien?-pregunto Konan quien recién había llegado de bailar.

-Si es solo que……. estoy algo cansada y tenia mucho tiempo que no salía…..es todo.

-¡Oye y porque no te animas a bailar con nosotras, de seguro y no ha de faltar un chico que aparezca por ahí!

-No se……la verdad… no me siento cómoda pero ve tu, algo me dice que después de esta noche tu novio ya no dejara que salgas jajaja.

-Mala…-dijo Konan para después sonreír con Aine y volver a la pista.

De nuevo sus ojos voltearon y no lo encontraron, suponía que tal vez se había marchado con ella, lo dicho hombres como Itachi Uchiha eran así, ricos, guapos, hacían y deshacían, porque pensar que un hombre como el, estudiado, de buena familia, con amistades poderosas, podría siquiera fijarse en una chica sencilla, con estudios como cualquier otro, su familia se reducía solo a ella y amistades sinceras solo la de su jefa. Sin mas y conteniendo lagrimas de impotencia por sentirse tan chiquita y queriendo olvidar todo ese dolor que le impedía ser feliz y sentirse liberada de ese recuerdo que día a día la perseguía constante y punzante……………pero paro y los sonidos del lugar se volvieron hacer presentes y después de secarse las lagrimas se dirigió al baño del bar.

Pero si ella pensaba que nadie se había percatado de sus lagrimas, estaba equivocada, ya que esos ojos negros aun la miraban y sintió el impulso de ir hacia ella y preguntar que pasaba pero su orgullo no lo dejo, pero la siguió hasta el baño y esperaría a topársela frente a frente y aclarar algo que estaba sintiendo y que su interés por ella solo se debiera a la razón de su rechazo y no porque el realmente sintiera algo mas.

Aine se encontraba en los lavabos del baño y enfrente de un gran espejo limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas y del rímel que corrió y mancho su blanca piel cuando de nuevo alguien le hizo saber que lo que realmente pensó minutos atrás era cierto.

-Amy ¿y te iras con el?- decía una chica de cabello negro quien se encontraba al lado de Aine retocando sus labios.

-Claro jajaja….Itachi de un tiempo para otro dejo de salir con nosotros y ahora que ha vuelto no dejare pasar la oportunidad de estar con el.

- ¿Y que me dices de esa novia suya?…..¿no te preocupa?

-Jajajaja ¿Karin?…..por favor esa tipa no es su novia, solo es una perra ruñendo un hueso que no le pertenece- decía la rubia con toda la altivez posible.

-Huuuuuuy amiga….¿y a quien le pertenece ese Uchiha?....jajaja

-A quien mas……el es mío y no voy a dejar que una estúpida como Karin se quiera pasar de lista.

-¿Y no te comento nada de porque ya no había salido con nosotros?...... ¿no te preocupa que no solo sea Karin y sea alguien mas?

-Oye ….el estuvo ausente por tres semanas solamente, sacando la excusa de que tenia negocios importantes, no creo que haya conocido a nadie….o al menos no ha de ser algo serio.

-Pues yo que tu no me confiaba…..Itachi apagaba su móvil desde las 9:30 y no volvíamos a saber de el………..tal parece que sus compromisos no eran de negocios.

-¿QUE ME QUIERES DECIR?-rugió la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga por el espejo la cual aun se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Tan fácil como decirte que es lógico que Itachi se veía con otra mujer, la cual debe ser importante para desaparecer así de pronto…….o dime ¿desde cuando Itachi Uchiha dura tanto cumpliendo un compromiso con gente ajena que no sea su familia?

Y los ojos de Aine se abrieron mas al escuchar eso, ¿entonces Itachi dejo de salir con sus amigos por estar con ella?

-¡Pues di lo que quieras…..pero ya no me preocupa…si Itachi a regresado con nosotros, significa que "esa" dejo de interesarle!

-En eso tienes razón jajajaja……pero debió ser alguien muy intensa para durar tres semanas y mandarlo menos frio no crees jajajaja

-¡Deja tus estupideces y préstame tu delineador que hoy borrare todo rastro de ella de la piel de Itachi!

Aine se alejo de ellas, aunque el haber escuchado eso de las "amigas" de Itachi fue algo reconfortante, al saber que toda la atención de él la tuvo ella por tres semanas era algo grato, pero eso no cambiaba lo que eran ellos dos, no cambiaba tampoco la actitud que él tomo esta noche y tampoco el miedo de perdida que ella traía a cuestas. Por donde quisiera ver las cosas eran claras, Él y Ella eran muy diferentes.

Se dirigió a la salida del baño y cuando hubo caminado unos pasos y levanto su cabeza fue entonces cuando lo vio, recargado a la pared con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el pie izquierdo también sobre la pared, era mas que obligatorio que sus miradas chocaran y cuando el volteo a verla noto enseguida que ella había llorado mas, sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían hinchados y sus labios se veían tan rojos aun y que no tuviera maquillaje sobre ellos y aun así con la melancolía al descubierto se veía muy hermosa. Ella siguió su caminar mas despacio y el no perdió detalle de todo su andar, pero en el no había rastro de nada, su cara seguía siendo seria y cuando ella quiso darle un simple saludo una voz ya muy conocida de hace apenas unos minutos le trajeron la realidad.

-¡Itachi cariño……¿ viniste a buscarme?-menciono la rubia quien se acerco de prisa y lo abrazo- eres todo un caballero amor!- mientras un beso era dado en los labios del chico.

Pero que tonta había sido………. claro que el estaba ahí pero no había venido a buscarla a ella sino a la rubia a la que estaba besando.

Cuando Itachi se libero del beso, Aine ya se había marchado…………claro no se iba a quedar viendo como se besaban, ¿quien en su sano juicio veía a otros besarse solo por gusto propio?

Después de lo ocurrido Aine tomo la decisión de marcharse del lugar, sentía el estomago revuelto y su cuerpo tan cansado que solo el hecho de pisar dolía. Se despidió de sus compañeras las cuales estaban tan ebrias y aun bailando que no notaron el estado en el que se encontraba la chica.

Al notar que Aine se había marchado del lugar ya que no había rastro de ella por el bar, sintió algo que hace mucho no sentía…….culpa…….si culpa por lastimar a otra persona, esa clase de sentimiento que había desaparecido, había vuelto otra vez a su conciencia. Por desgracia eso lo hizo caer en lo que hace tres semanas no había vuelto a hacer………dejarse caer en el alcohol y volver a amanecer en otra cama, en la cual no solo estaban el y aquella rubia sino también la amiga de esta.

* * *

La tarde del siguiente día.

-Me empezaba a preguntar si no eras una ilusión creada por mi mente Itachi- menciono una voz muy tranquila y familiar

-¡Cierra la boca Sasuke!

-¿No traías esa misma ropa ayer?

-¡De verdad Sasuke que no estoy de humor…..!- decía Itachi mientras trataba de retirarse de la estancia de su casa.

-¡¿Y me puedes decir……….. MI QUERIDO HERMANO CUANDO LO ESTAS?……..O ALMENOS SI ALGUNA VEZ LO LLEGAS A TENER CUANDO ESTAS EN ¿ESTA CASA?!- esas palabras sonantes de su hermano lo desubicaron, Sasuke generalmente no reaccionaba así de no ser que estuviera realmente furioso, ahora debía descubrir si eso se debía a causa suya o había otro el que había hecho alterar de sobremanera a su hermano.

Itachi volteo a ver a su hermano quien se encontraba de pie junto al sillón en el cual estaba sentado momentos antes, y con una sonrisa retorcida y burlona lo encaro.

-Ya……dime que paso.

-¿Y LO PREGUNTAS?-pregunto Sasuke colérico- ¡PENSE QUE HABIA SIDO CLARO AL DECIRTE QUE NO QUERIA A ESA ESCORIA EN LA CASA ITACHI!

-………..

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA QUERIA AQUÍ……TE LO DIJE……. Y AHORA LA MUY MAL NACIDA ESTA INSTALADA EN LA QUE FUE SU HABIATCION Y TODO A QUE SEGÚN ELLA FUERON TUS MALDITAS ORDENES!- antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar de gritarle, Itachi subió las escaleras y Sasuke detrás. Karin por su parte estaba feliz al escuchar los gritos de Sasuke, se desquitaría al verlos pelear, pero lo que ella desconocía es que cuando ellos peleaban realmente se dejaban de hablar por un tiempo y después cuando pasara la falta volvían a retomar esa camaradería Uchiha que los representaba, si Sasuke realmente hubiera estado enfadado con Itachi simplemente no le hubiera dirigido palabra alguna desde que llego, pero fue todo lo contrario, sabia que había algo extraño en todo eso y que mejor que ponerle cara a la persona supuestamente causante de aquella visita desagradable. Si la sangre le hervía era poco y sin permiso alguno y sin el mas mínimo tacto de respeto dio una patada a la puerta abriéndola de un solo golpe, lo que causo que Karin se asustara e inconscientemente buscando protegerse se pego a la pared, en la cual no duro mucho ya que fue tomada del brazo por Itachi quien siquiera decirle nada la jalo hacia afuera de la habitación mientras esta iba gritando como si alguien la estuviera matando, así siguió el recorrido hasta que Itachi logro sacarla de la casa y ya estando en los jardines de la mansión Itachi la soltó, esta callo al suelo aun gritando y pidiendo auxilio, lo que hizo que Itachi se pusiera mas furioso por su intento de llamar la atención, intento levantarla para seguir hasta sacarla por completo de sus propiedades, pero esta aun seguía en el suelo gritando.

-¡TE LO JURO KARIN SI NO TE LEVANTAS TE LLAVARE ARRASTRANDO HASTA LOS PORTONES Y NO ME VA IMPORTAR EL DAÑO QUE TE CAUSE, SI LOGRO SACARTE MUERTA SERA LA MEJOR COSA QUE HABRE HECHO EN DIAS……..ASI QUE LEVANTATE!- la realidad de sus palabras fueron un revitalizante para la pelirroja que de inmediato se puso de pie, para después seguir con ese camino a rastras y de constantes caídas que Itachi pasaba por alto y que por el propio bien de la chica se levantaba de prisa; Sasuke durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo detrás de ellos no perdió detalle y la servidumbre que había salido por el escándalo producido y al ver de quien se trataba volvían a sus actividades como si eso hubiera sido el ruido de cualquier cosa. Al momento de estar de frente y con los portones ya abierto Itachi acerco a Karin hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¡SI VUELVES A PONER OTRO PIE EN ESTA CASA TE JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ NO TRENDAS TANTA SUERTE……………Y OTRA COSA…….SI PIENSAS QUE ME CAUSAS PROBLEMAS CON EL VIEJO POR HABER IDO A CONTARLE LO QUE TU TANTO DISFRUTAS Y POR LO QUE ME PIDES MAS…….ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA!- y dicho esto no tuvo ningún tacto y la arrojo a la calle y lo ultimo que escucho Karin fue el sonido de los grandes portones cerrándose. Después de eso Itachi volteo con Sasuke el cual tenía las manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión de pereza en su rostro.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-La verdad hermano que debo reconocer que sabes como alegrar a una persona cuando esta de mal humor…………..¿quieres cenar pizza?- termino Sasuke con una sonrisa y sacando su móvil.

-Mi mitad que sea con mucha piña y diles que este muy dulce- le decía Itachi mientras retomaba camino a la casa.

-Que asco Itachi, como puedes comer dulce con salado……..les pediré que te la traigan en otra caja aparte……….hgggggg dulce.

Itachi solo se limito a reír por la intolerancia que le causaba el dulce a Sasuke.

* * *

"_Calma mi vida…… no tienes por que llorar vive y sigue siendo feliz……prométeme que siempre llevaras contigo esa promesa…..así yo estaré siempre junto a ti"- la sangre ya cubría toda su cara y el no podía irse sin saber que ella estaría bien._

_Un afirmación le dio mientras sus lagrimas bañaban su cara y después el ya no abrió los ojos Y ella en su desesperación grito tanto que su garganta se desgarro del dolor que ella no fue capaz de evitar—¡OH DIOS……DIOS CON EL SE GENTIL…….-sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la tierra y la sangre que había en su mejilla-…. PORQUE CON EL TE LLAVAS MI FELICIDAD, QUE EL SEA LIBRE Y ME PUEDA CUIDAR…………DIOS POR FAVOR CONDUCELO ALLA…….DONDE EL ME PUEDA PROTEGER!- después sintió que era sujetada de la cintura y cinco hombres se acercaban a ellos para ayudarlos….pero los paramédicos llegaron tarde._

Con lagrimas en los ojos despertó y así comenzó uno de los días mas pesados para ella, porque siempre que soñaba lo que dos años atrás ocurrió siempre al final del día las cosas se hacían mas pesadas y la sensación de soledad llegaba con mas intensidad y sobre todo ese día en especial 21 de septiembre, en el cual la lluvia como cada año la acompañaba llorando igual que ella.

Todos ajenos de aquel sufrimiento….solo su jefa sabia lo que la chica sentía ya que para ella había sido muy doloroso y quizá mas……¿que madre no le llora a un hijo?

Una semana había pasado desde su encuentro en el bar he Itachi durante esos días tenia ganas de verla, solo el recordar su cara de congojo y estar consiente de que el lo había provocado lo hizo sentir tan culpable que no sabia como ponerle cara a la chica, pero ese día en especial se sintió inquieto y cuando un trueno retumbo en el cielo el pronuncio su nombre como si ella lo llamara….- _"AINE "- _grito en su cabeza; y no estaba de todo equivocado por que ella si lo hizo, en un momento de distracción volteo al ver como la lluvia seguía cayendo con mucha mas fuerza y varias personas entraban al establecimiento para no seguirse mojando, fue entonces cuando pensando en la persona que tanto había querido, el recuerdo de Itachi se hizo presente y su corazón comenzó a latir como cada vez que lo veía y sin pensárselo mucho de sus labios salió el nombre de quien extrañaba realmente- _Itachi- _susurro ella.

"_**Como la lluvia**_

_**En pleno desierto**_

_**mojaste de fe mi corazón**_

_**ahogaste mis miedos**_

_**Como una dulce voz**_

_**en el silencio"**_

No sabia si la encontraría pero durante todo el día estuvo inquieto por ella, le preocupaba mas el hecho de que ella lo rechazara, algo de lo cual ahora si estaría totalmente de acuerdo, pero tenia que intentarlo ya estaba ahí.

Aine desde ya hacia un rato había terminado de hacer lo que siempre quedaba pendiente antes de cerrar y aunque ya era hora de irse a casa, la lluvia continuaba, pero eso era lo de menos que le importaba si se mojaba, lo que no quería era llegar a su casa y sentirse tan mal aunque ese día en especial ya estaba terminando……. para ella apenas comenzaba, si bien la hora critica fue a las cinco de la tarde su calvario como cada año empezaba al llegar a casa y sentirse derrotada y terminar quedándose dormida por tanto llorar.

Pero ya era hora de irse, tomo su bolso y apago la ultima luz dentro del local y prendió las luces adicionales que se encontraban fuera del local, ya que la lluvia impedía ver con claridad, sin mas se encamino hacia la puerta, tomo la manivela y abrió, pero alguien no dejo que sacara un pie del local.

-Itachi- dicho en un susurro y con sus ojos abiertos de la impresión, delante de ella se encontraba quien horas antes había con sus labios llamado……..totalmente empapado, con su cabello pegado al rostro y con esa mirada capaz de poner a cualquiera de rodillas-…..¿que haces aqu……- pero fue incapaz de terminar ya que en un impulso Itachi la tomo de los hombros y la acerco para darle un beso en los labios y después abrazarla por completo, sin dejar de basarla. (NA: SE IMAGINAN ESO T.T)

"_**En el fondo del río está la calma,**_

_**en el paso del tiempo, la razón,**_

_**pero estando contigo mi vida,**_

_**me siento mejor."**_

Al separarse por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos y un relámpago ilumino el local que estaba en penumbras y que solo dejaba ver en el interior a dos corazones latiendo al ritmo que siempre debieron llevar, sin dolor y sin tristeza.

-¿Por qué me rechazas Aine?........¿Por qué no me permites que me acerque a ti?- esta era la noche en la que por fin después de tanto tiempo alguien pudiera saber su dolor, esta noche los papeles que durante tres semanas diariamente y después de horas de charlas en las que se pudieron conocer lo suficiente para saber que los dos llevaban un pesar tan grande, pero no imposible de superar, esta noche ella seria él……él que siempre se desahogaba contando las cosas que le molestaban………..y él seria ella……….ella quien siempre escucho y le daba sonrisas tiernas después de las palabras escuchadas.

Aine camino a una de las mesas a las cuales las luces de afuera del local aun podían iluminar y después se sentó, Itachi la imito y quedo frente a ella y afuera la lluvia se había intensificado mas…..dando paso para que la chica de ojos verdes pudiera al fin liberar la historia que había detrás de ella.

-Hace dos años- y la voz se le quebró pero no por completo.

-No tienes que decirme algo que…..- pero Aine lo interrumpió.

-Si…..si tengo que decírtelo- y sus lagrimas salieron….-tengo que sacar esto que me hace daño diariamente- lo decía mientras sus manos se iban a su pecho-………tengo que volver a vivir- y con eso ultimo comenzó a relatar lo sucedido hace dos años.

**Flas back**

_-¿Oye no te gustaría dar un paseo Aine?-le decía un chico de cabello grisáceo el cual al igual que ella estaban sentados en las escaleras de entrada a la casa de este._

_-No la verdad es que aquí estoy mejor…..no me gusta subirme a tu motocicleta._

_-Ya no seas niña y vamos a dar una vuelta que aun es temprano._

_-No Hidan la verdad no me gusta subirme a esa cosa._

_-Por favor, te prometo que volveremos enseguida…….antes de que llegue mi madre…..te prometo que llegaras a casa viva……pero anda una vuelta._

_Y sin mucho animo y con una molestia en el pecho desde que se levanto acepto la petición de su novio._

_-¡Oye…..si sabes que no me gusta subirme a esta cosa porque la considero una arma mortal……por lo menos ya hubieras comprado otro casco para mi……¿o no te preocupa mi seguridad?!- le decía la chica mientras se subía a la motocicleta acomodándose detrás de el y lo abrazaba con fuerza._

_Antes de que el se pusiera el casco volteo parte de su cuerpo y al estar de frente a ella le sonrió y le planto un beso en los labios…..-mañana iré a comprarte uno….-le dijo el mientras encendía la motocicleta…..-y no te preocupes que yo te cuidare…..siempre lo hare donde quiera que este…..-le dijo mientras emprendían camino y Aine después de escuchar eso dicho de su novio se aferro mas a el._

_Después de una hora aun seguían dando vueltas, cosa que a la chica ya le estaba incomodando, ya que el le había dicho que solo seria una vuelta y ya, aparte le daba miedo estar en la autopista le aterraba ver a los carros pasar tan cerca……apunto estaba de protestar cuando escucho la voz de su novio._

_-Aine quítame el casco…_

_-¡NO!_

_-Solo por un momento Aine……me esta calando mucho…….póntelo tu y luego ya que se me quite la molestia me lo vuelves a colocar…….- insistió su novio._

_-Hidan ya me canse…….ya quiero regresar a la casa…..detente estoy cansada._

_-¡Aine quítame el casco y te prometo que me voy a detener…!- su novia de nuevo volvió a acceder a su petición, le quito el casco y se lo puso…….- Hidan será mejor que bajes la velocidad ya vamos a entrar a las avenidas y ya puedo ver los semáforos._

_-¡Aine abrázame….!- y la chica lo abrazo sin preguntar y esa sensación en su pecho creció de un golpe…….-¡Aine dime que me quieres…….!- y la chica lo hizo……-¡Aine yo te amo…..y te juro que aunque yo no este a tu lado, habrá otra persona que jamás te dejara y que igual que yo como ahora dará su vida por ti!_

_**Fin del flas back.**_

-El derrapo la motocicleta antes que nos estrelláramos de lleno con un automóvil……..después me di cuenta que el no podía parar ya que se había quedado sin frenos……………el me salvo la vida…….me dio el casco porque sabia que terminaríamos así, el impacto en si se lo llevo el ya que al momento de derrapar el me quito las manos de su cintura y yo caí y rodé……pero el se impacto con el auto y voló unos cuantos metros……..como pude me levante y aun con vida lo encontré.

_**Flas back**_

_-¡HIDAN…….HIDAN…!-gritaba y caminaba cojeando hasta que llego donde el estaba._

_-Y tu decías que no me preocupaba por ti…-jadeando, Hidan sonrió y se quejo de dolor, al momento de sujetar su cabeza, Aine se dio cuenta que Hidan sangraba mucho por esta y al sacar su mano debajo de su nuca abrió los ojos al descubrir que su novio tenia una herida muy grande….- No te asustes estoy bien…..¿tu estas bien….no te paso nada?....- y fue cuando vio el raspón que la chica tenia en una de sus mejillas……-al menos….- el hablar ya era casi imposible, sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo, pero necesitaba un poco mas para decirle que aunque esto seria el final inevitable para el, no significaba que fuera lo mismo para ella…………- moriré sabiendo que regresaras viva a casa como te lo prometí._

_-Resiste mi amor ya viene la ayuda…….solo resiste……quédate conmigo…- y Hidan volvió a sonreír. En ese instante todo se detuvo y no escuchaba nada más que la respiración entrecortada de su novio, sus manos llenas de sangre al igual que su ropa._

_-Calma mi vida…… no tienes por que llorar vivirás y seguirás siendo feliz……prométeme que siempre llevaras contigo esa promesa…..así yo estaré siempre junto a ti"- la sangre ya cubría toda su cara y el no podía irse sin saber que ella estaría bien……..- te amo, pero quiero que sigas adelante……quiero que te casases…….quiero que tengas todo y mucho mejor de lo que los dos soñamos……pero necesito que me lo prometas……yo te voy a cuidar de donde este…….promete que lo harás Aine._

_-Yo no voy a poder hacerlo…..-la chica lloraba cada vez más fuerte y una de sus manos se poso sobre su boca mientras trataba de aminorar un llanto difícil de callar._

_-Si podrás……..y lo harás……y yo estaré feliz………..pero nunca dudes Aine confía……confía y tendrás toda la felicidad que siempre soñaste…….promételo._

_Una afirmación le dio mientras sus lagrimas bañaban su cara y después el ya con el ultimo suspiro cerro sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir y ella en su desesperación grito tanto que su garganta se desgarro del dolor que ella no fue capaz de evitar—¡OH DIOS……DIOS CON EL SE GENTIL…….-sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la tierra y la sangre que había en su mejilla-…. PORQUE CON EL TE LLAVAS MI FELICIDAD, QUE EL SEA LIBRE Y ME PUEDA CUIDAR…………DIOS POR FAVOR CONDUCELO ALLA…….DONDE EL ME PUEDA PROTEGER!- después sintió que era sujetada de la cintura y cinco hombres se acercaban a ellos para ayudarlos….pero los paramédicos llegaron tarde._

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_**Para acudir a la fortuna**_

_**te venden dioses novedosos**_

_**para encontrarse la ternura**_

_**hay quien se manda una pastilla**_

_**y este septiembre tan enero**_

_**y esta sonrisa tan llorona."**_

Itachi supo realmente que lo que el paso con su familia, en nada se comparaba a lo que esa chica vivió, sola y sobreviviendo a cada día sintiendo ese vacio.

-Aquella tarde no te rechace porque no quisiera salir contigo……..-aun y aunque estaba triste el sonrojo pinto su cara e Itachi al percatarse sonrió, aquella muchacha era única, a pesar de estar contando algo muy doloroso para ella no dejaba de trasmitir toda esa ternura y verdad en su rostro-………..pero no quería hacerme ilusiones de algo que solo seria momentáneo y por eso te rechace..- Aine bajo la mirada mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su suéter los restos de lágrimas.

Y entonces lo vio claro, ella desde el principio no mostro interés en el porque sabia que eran diferentes…..no era tanto la cuestión monetaria porque estaba claro que eso ella lo había sabido desde el principio y aun así no le importo iniciar una amistad con el……..pero quería estar seguro si lo que el pensaba era lo que aun la hacia desistir. El en toda esa semana que estuvo sin verla sintió de nuevo esa soledad, pero supo que ese mismo instante que la vio algo de el se agito, recordó cuando entro al local y la vio recargada en la barra viendo todo, pero a la vez nada…..porque ella no supo que el paso delante de ella y esta ni siquiera volteo y así llego a la mesa de su amigo y veía a esa chica tan linda de cabello largo hasta los hombros y de color castaño, sus ojos almendrados verdes y su piel blanca, pero sin duda esa presencia de paz y melancolía que trasmitía hizo que se sintiera atrapado en ese instante…….comprobó mas su valor al no hacerle caso al llevarle el café. Pero se atrevería a preguntar para aclarar las dudas.

-¿A que le llamas ilusión?-pregunto Itachi.

Aine levanto la mirada y aunque sentía una paz al haberse desahogado tenia que enfrentarse ahora a Itachi, si ella lograba ver mas en el entonces seria la mujer mas feliz, porque aunque se lo negaba estaba enamorada de el, porque aunque había un recuerdo doloroso ella quería ser feliz por ella y porque cumplir su promesa la liberaría de sentirse tan arrepentida de no haber cumplido, ya que lo que ella prometía lo cumplía.

-Itachi…-comenzó por decir……-eres un hombre brillante, atractivo y aunque no me hayas revelado ese secreto que pesa en tu espalda……..sigues siendo a tu manera perfecto destinado para alguna princesa…………pero no todas las chichas de mi posición, solas y sin mas que ofrecer que nuestra vida se nos da el lujo de tener a personas como tu en nuestra vida-y callo al sentir que la realidad que le mostraba a Itachi era tan cruda y dolorosa, pero al final de cuentas era la realidad……….-Itachi tienes todo para ser feliz………..no lo desperdicies…………. no dejes escapar lo que realmente vale………_"confía"_- de pronto recordó esa palabra…………-confía Itachi…….confía y tendrás toda la felicidad que siempre soñaste.

Las mismas palabras que a ella le habían dedicado con tanto amor, ahora ella era la que se las dedicaba a el con mucho mas amor. La mirada de Itachi brillo y Aine pudo ver en sus ojos lo que tanto buscaba, el chico se levanto de donde se encontraba y sin dejar de verla se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en sus labios………poco a poco aquel beso fue algo de lo cual nunca probaron………un beso dulce, sincero, sin laceraciones aunque la pasión se sentía, cuando al fin se termino Itachi vio como Aine lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y le dijo…………-tienes razón, no todas las chicas tienen la oportunidad de estar con alguien como yo…………..pero tú si….- y deposito un beso mas en sus labios mientras nuevamente continuaba………......- y yo debería sentirme mas afortunado porque una persona como tu no se fija en alguien tan roto como yo..-concluyo abrazándola.

-No estas roto Itachi- abrazándolo fuertemente….-solo estas algo averiado pero no roto jajajaja.

Itachi rio con ella mientras la levantaba aun estando abrazados y se dio una vuelta con ella para después volverla a mirar y darle un beso largo y profundo que los hizo suspirar a los dos.

"_**Las cosas que nunca tuve**_

_**Son tan sencillas como irlas a buscar.**_

_**Por eso, cuando te miro,**_

_**Ya sin ninguna duda creo adivinar**_

_**Que estoy a un paso de la verdad**_

_**Cuando presiento que sé lo que se puede encontrar**_

_**Bajo esa risa feliz y un sentimiento espiritual**_

_**Que me aguardan para hacerme bueno hasta el final.**_

_**La novia que nunca tuve,**_

_**Mi primer amor que siempre soñé."**_

* * *

Mansión Uchiha 8 mese después.

Sasuke quien durante todo ese tiempo permaneció fuera del país por cuestiones laborales sintió al llegar a su casa otro tipo de ambiente, la casa ahora tenia mas luz y olía a jazmines, poco a poco siguió inspeccionando y después escucho risas provenientes de la estancia, cuando escucho la risa de su hermano pensó que tal ves estaría con una de sus "amiguitas" y pretendía volver sobre sus pasos cuando se percato de algo.

-"¿ITACHI RIENDOSE?……….IMPOSIBLE ¿Y DESDE CUANDO TRAE AMIGUAS A LA CASA?………..PERO………¿ITACHI RIENDOSE?"-salió de sus pensamientos y decidió entrar a la estancia y ahí lo vio, su hermano Itachi sentado en el suelo con un álbum de fotos y una chica muy bonita sentada en uno de las sillones largos y sus piernas reposando también en este, mientras una de sus manos estaba enlazada con la de Itachi. Aquello era extraño y aunque la escena le gusto porque había visto a su hermano feliz sentía la curiosidad por saber que era aquello y aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención la cual consiguió e hizo que su hermano le presentara a esa chica.

-¡Sasuke llegaste!..- dijo su hermano emocionado, lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke ya que generalmente cuando regresaba de algún viaje su hermano le respondía con esta frase cruel y sarcástica-…._"esperaba que volvieras muerto para poder quedarme con tu mitad de la herencia_"…- aunque sabia que Itachi bromeaba con eso, esta nueva forma de recibirlo le había gustado mas.

-Si solo que escuche tu risa y quise verte.

La chica que hace minutos estaba sentada en el sillón se levanto e Itachi la imito.

-Te quiero presentar a mi novia Sasuke- y la sorpresa lo invadió, ¿su novia había dicho?, ¿desde cuando Itachi Uchiha tenia una relación seria?...nunca pensó…..- su nombre es Aine Namida, pero espero poder cambiar su apellido pronto..- dijo Itachi mientras la chica tenia las mejillas coloradas y se acercaba a Sasuke para saludarlo.

-¡Hola es placer poder conocerte al fin!- dijo Aine sonriente- ¡tu hermano me habla mucho de ti!

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Sasuke aun mas sorprendido y después se concentro en regresar el saludo…- no al contrario el placer es todo mío Aine.

Después de un breve silencio en el que para Itachi fue divertido ver la cara de Sasuke de total desconcierto por fin este hablo.

-Cenaremos en un rato…te gustaría acompañarnos…-pregunto Itachi- sirve que me cuentas del viaje.

-Si claro……..solo voy a cambiarme y regreso……-y así sin decir más se alejo dejando sola a la pareja.

-Tu hermano es agradable…- decía Aine mientras Itachi la envolvía en un abrazo estando detrás de ella y mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica le dijo.

-Es que no lo conoces…

-Jajaja….no puede ser tan terrible como tú jajaja

-¡Oye….eso me ofende..!

La chica volteo y lo vio a los ojos mientras retiraba de la cara del chico un mechón de cabello, pero Itachi rompió el contacto cuando puso sus labios sobre los de ella y inevitablemente cerraron los ojos……..después de eso beso tan dulce **(NA: quiero un novio igual T-T)** Itachi se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-Tengo un obsequio para ti..

-Mmmm….aunque eso me emocione…..¿porque tengo el presentimiento que me pedirás algo?

-Tranquila no será nada malo

-jajaja ¿entonces si me pedirás algo?

-Si…..- Itachi volvió a abrazarla y de nuevo hablaba en su oído…-mañana sábado en los salones de la empresa Sasuke dará una presentación y después se dará una fiesta en la noche y tienes que ir conmigo.

Aunque Aine estaba perdida en miles de sensaciones provocadas por la voz de Itachi cerca de su oído no pudo evitar eso ultimo.

-Disculpa …….dijiste ¿tengo?...- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, he inconscientemente se abrazó mas a Itachi, quien intuyo que ella estaba nerviosa por esa invitación.

-Eres mi novia……y no quiero que piensen que te estoy escondiendo……quiero que todos te vean….quiero bailar contigo en la fiesta….quiero estar contigo…- todo esto se lo decía mientras besaba su cuello, cosa que Aine disfrutaba de sobremanera, pero no dijo nada y como respuesta a que lo acompañaría le dio un beso en los labios.

Su día había sido agotador y sumándole los constantes problemas que tenia a causa de Karin eso era lo peor, se arrepentía de que su padre le hubiera heredado el 2% de las acciones que el mismo en un momento de buena voluntad y para sacarlo de la ruina le había regalado, pero suponía que su padre no sabia que su hija era una completa oportunista…..y pensar que no había dejado a cargo a Orochimaru por sus constantes problemas de juego……ese par de hermanos eran todo un maldito caso. En eso estaba cuando escucho risas, lo cual le extraño solo había risas cuando Mikoto estaba en la casa, pero eso era imposible Mikoto no le había llamado para avisarle como siempre, sin esperar mas se dirigió donde las risas se hacían cada vez mas constantes hasta que llego al comedor y allí vio a sus dos hijos y a una chica los cuales reír sin parar, aquello al igual que Sasuke en su momento le pareció extraño y sin mas se hizo notar.

Al percatarse de la presencia de su padre los hermanos volvieron a ser los mismos de antes y eso lo pudo notar Aine a la perfección, ella que ya estaba enterada de lo que había pasado en esa familia y también porque Itachi ya le había presentado a su madre supo entonces a que se refirió Mikoto cuando le dijo que ella no regresaría hasta que los problemas entre ellos se solucionaran y que ya era tiempo que sus hijos tomaran el control de su vida, lo cual le alegraba ya que Itachi ya lo había conseguido gracias a ella.

Itachi se paro inmediatamente de la mesa y presento a Aine como en su momento lo hizo con su hermano, Fugaku ante tal sorpresa no dudo en congraciar con la chica, cosa que los hermanos Uchiha notaron y lo mas extraño fue que les gusto, Aine por su parte supo que aquella familia no estaba del todo perdida solo necesitaban tiempo y mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando todo paso Itachi como siempre iba y dejaba a su novia en su casa y después con ella se quedaba un rato mas, la casa de Aine era sencilla y pequeña, comparada con la suya que era un castillo como la chica siempre le decía, pero lo que la diferenciaba aparte de lo ya obvio era el calor y la sensación de tranquilidad, la misma que siempre acompañaba a su novia. Antes de irse le entrego a su novia tres cajas y esta se quedo un tanto impresionada.

-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti…

-Si pero esta son tres jajaja…..- cuando Aine estaba por abrir las cajas para ver de que se trataba el la detuvo.

-Tengo que confesarte que no se el contenido de las cajas…….mi madre se encargo de comprarte todo eso ya que yo no sabia escoger cosas de mujeres……también me pidió que no lo viera hasta el día de mañana y tu me lo mostraras……así que será mejor que no lo abras enfrente de mi......no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa.

-Me parece justo…..entonces hasta mañana lo veras.

Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso que no querían terminar los dos así se despidieron.

Cuando Aine se hayo sola se dedico a ver el contenido de las cajas y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

Después de tomarse como media caja de pastillas para migraña Itachi se dirigía a recogerá su novia, el día estuvo muy pesado y mas con Karin rondando y exigiendo respuesta del porque ya no la llamaba, pero sacando ese tema a relucir Itachi le dijo que se olvidara de eso, el ya no estaba interesado en ella, si se vengaría de ella pero ya no así, el tenia ya a alguien y no le faltaría el respeto por mas venganza que fuera; Karin no pudiéndoselo creer lo amenazo con destruir la relación y que en definitiva nadie se burlaba de ella. Itachi no le dio importancia y aparco en la casa de Aine, al dar un paso dentro de la casa, sus problemas desaparecieron y más cuando la observo, su novia parecía una muñeca de porcelana, la más hermosa muñeca que haya visto.

-¿Te gusta?.....- y dio una vuelta para Itachi………- tu mamá tiene muy buen gusto.

-Ya lo creo pero……..estas hermosa.

Y esto es así, la primera caja la mas grande contenía un hermoso vestido de noche estilo griego color turquesa, lo que asía que nuestra chica se viera mas blanca de lo que ya era, sus ojos resaltaban mas y gracias a la sombra del mismo color sus ojos esa noche eran dignos de catalogo. La segunda caja contenía unos zapatos cerrados forrados con seda del mismo color que el vestido. La tercera caja eran unos aretes de botón de diamante que lucían en la chica precioso, un brazalete grueso con incrustaciones de diamante para no perder la combinación y el ultimo accesorio era una un broche igualmente con la misma piedra y gracias al peinado que Aine tenia pues esta llevaba el cabello igual que las princesas romanas, pues si era una muñeca o mejor dicho toda una diosa griega.

-Estoy pensando si es buena idea ir…………¿no prefieres quedarte conmigo toda la noche?….- decía Itachi mientras la abrazaba y le daba besos en su cuello.

-Te confieso que me encantaría……..pero ya me arregle……..a demás vamos para apoyar a tu hermano.

-Sasuke puede solo….

-Vamos Itachi que se hará tarde……- de mala gana Itachi se aparto de ella y minutos después ya se encontraban en camino directo a la empresa donde se daría la fiesta.

* * *

La decoración era impresionante y las personalidades que ahí se encontraban eran las mas importantes en el mundo de los negocios, políticos y familias de abolengo quienes trataban de que algunas de sus hijas llamara la atención del joven heredero Uchiha, dando como resultado que Sasuke las ignorara de la forma mas grosera.

Habia cierta pelirroja y rubia que buscaban con la mirada al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, haciendo que sus miradas se toparan y de ellas salieran chispas. Karin y Amy se odiaban, sabían que Itachi salía con las dos y también de sus noches candentes con el pelinegro, pero esa ausencia de 8 meses por parte de Él las hizo pensar que se debía a causa de una de ellas dos, Amy pensaba que Itachi ya se había decidido por Karin y Karin pensaba lo mismo de Amy, pero lejos estaban las dos de saber la realidad.

Y de pronto Kisame quien acompañaba a Amy se dirijo a saludar a su amigo quien recién había llegado pero se quedo estático al ver a la chica que acompañaba a Itachi, sus ojos no se lo creían……¿Dónde había sacado Itachi a esa muñeca?, sin esperar mas se acerco a saludar.

-Itachi que gusto verte pensé que no vendrías.

-Hola Kisame…- Itachi ya se había percatado de la mirada con la que Kisame había visto a Aine y solo sonrió…..-lo que pasa es que demore por recoger a mi novia.

-¿Tu novia has dicho?...- Kisame no se lo creía.

-Aine te presento a kisame Hoshigaki es uno de los representantes del país del agua y socios de una de las divisiones bancarias que Sasuke maneja a su cargo……..-Aine que ya de por si se sentía abrumada por no conocer nada de inversiones y de alza y de la baja pues que te presentaran a alguien importante y que posiblemente te preguntara de las acciones del país de la niebla que ahora se encontraban bajas no ayudaba mucho, pero Itachi estaba con ella y la rescataría de aquello….-Kisame te presento a mi novia Aine Namida……..¿verdad que es preciosa?...-Kisame relaciono el nombre y su comentario tan efusivo salió de su boca.

-¿Es la mesera de la cafetería?........jajajaja…..-Aine sentía que el piso se habría, si bien ya sabia que cuando los amigos importantes de Itachi se enteraran que ella no era nadie importante mas que una simple mesera la tratarían mal por no ser rica, pero ya lo había dicho Itachi estaría ahí para ella.

-¿Y…..ESO TIENE ALGO DE MALO KISAME?

-No tranquilo…….discúlpame Aine no era mi intención ser grosero contigo…….solo recordé el día que lo mandaste al diablo cuando te invito a salir jajajaja……hubieras visto su cara…….pero tal parece que Itachi se salió con la suya jajajajaja……..te debió haber dado batalla jajajajaja.

-Deja de decir estupideces y de una vez te digo que no quiero que vuelvas a hacer un comentario tan idiota como el que dijiste hace un par de minutos…….NADIE se dirige a mi novia de esa manera….- La chica quería llorar de la emoción, si bien no era mentira lo que Kisame había dicho sobre lo de mesera y que cuando la gente a su alrededor se enterara la tratarían mal……que le importaba si Itachi la amaba tal cual.

Con sorpresa en su cara Kisame afirmo y después se retiro pero no sin antes pasar sus ojos de nuevo por la chica la cual era todo un sueño y a la vez sentirse alegre por su amigo y si tenia que pagar su falta por lo de hace un momento lo haría manteniendo a Amy ocupada, aunque eso no ayudaría la conocía de sobra para saber que esa chica armaría todo un espectáculo en eso estaba cuando diviso a lo lejos a una pelirroja con un vestido rojo pegado y un gran escote al frente, después suspiro y tomo un trago de licor para luego soltar……………-Parece que Itachi tendrá problemas esta noche.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba con su padre saludando a la familia Hyúga quien eran grandes amigos de la familia y de paso tratando de tapar la ausencia de Hinata ya que Naruto se la había llevado fuera de la fiesta, cuando su padre se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi y de Aine sonrió al igual que Sasuke, la chica era agradable y muy bonita.

-Te vez preciosa Aine……..lastima que toco venir con el amargado de mi hermano.

-Jajaja gracias……por cierto felicidades por tu presentación, llevo poco en la fiesta pero escuche muy buenos comentarios sobre ti Sasuke.

-Ya no lo halagues tanto………su trabajo en eso consiste en hacer las cosas bien.

-Itachi no deberías ser tan seco con tus felicitaciones…….Sasuke es alguien muy inteligente y es obvio que saliera victorioso.

-Tu novia tiene razón Itachi…-decía ahora el padre de estos……-Sasuke demostró que es capaz de manejar los bancos de una manera impecable…….por cierto Aine déjame decirte que luces muy hermosa mas esta noche.

-Viniendo de usted ese halago me siento honrada Sr. Fugaku.

-Hermosa y humilde……la chica perfecta para un hijo perfecto como Itachi….-dijo su padre convencido de aquello, logrando que Itachi se sorprendiera ante su comentario.

-Y tu hablando de humildad cuando en estos momentos le subes el ego al idiota de Itachi.

-¿Celoso Sasuke?

-¿De ti?......no….de tu novia si…..jajajaja……al menos tienes buena compañía mientras que yo me tengo que soportar a las brujas que se creen princesas…….en fin me retiro tengo que buscar a Naruto al parecer Neji ya noto la ausencia de su prima jajaja.

La noche parecía tranquila y sin ninguna complicación aun y cuando dos chicas ya habían notado la presencia de Itachi y de cierta castaña que lo acompañaba dando como resultado que sus mentes perversas maquilaran una y otra forma de confrontar a la ya mencionada. Itachi por su parte sabia que aquellas dos no se acercarían si sabían lo que era bueno para ellas, solo que las cosas cambiaron y obligaron a Itachi a dejar sola a Aine por unos minutos los cuales esperaba que no fueran suficientes para que ellas le inyectaran su veneno, pero la suerte probaría si Aine seria fuerte por si sola al entrar en ese mundo.

Viendo a la chica sola y sin Itachi cerca, las dos como si se tratara de un plan se dirigieron hacia ella. Aine las vio venir, si bien ya conocía a la rubia por verla en aquel bar, la pelirroja era desconocida para ella, suponía que serian a migas y con la cara que tenían seguro iban a reclamar a Itachi suspirando espero a que llegaran.

-¡Hola……me imagino que no nos presentaron mi nombre es Karin….!

-¡Y yo soy Amy!

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Aine Namida…..- la castaña les tendió la mano pero estas ni se molestaron en saludar solo se rieron.

-¿Namida?……no me suena ese apellido ¿y a ti Karin?

-No tampoco………y mira que las personas mas importante en el mundo de los negocios se encuentran aquí.

-Eso es verdad jajaja……tu apellido no es muy importante o al menos no conocido.

-Tal vez trabajas en la compañía…..pero también es raro porque siendo "yo" una de las socias debí por lo menos escuchar tu nombre.

-Tal vez trabaja para nosotros Karin……mi papá es un excelente empresario y yo dirijo la cadena de joyerías de la ciudad…….bueno teniendo estudios de mercadotecnia en las mejores escuelas de Londres es obvio que mi padre me pusiera a cargo.

-Pues yo en realidad…….-decía Aine nerviosa porque sabia que cuando les dijera de donde venia las dos tipas no pararían de insultarla y mas ahora que otro grupo de chicas se habían acercado para saber quien era Aine en realidad……..- no trabajo para ninguna de las dos……yo trabajo en una cafetería.

-¿Eres dueña de una cafetería?...-pregunto Karin.

-No yo trabajo ahí…….soy mesera del lugar……-Y tal como se lo esperaba la prime a en reír fue Amy seguida de Karin y del resto de las presentes.

-Jajajaja no lo puedo creer y yo pensando que eras alguien importante y de quien debería preocuparme……..jajajaja…….pero solo eres una simple mesera……jajaja.

-Jajaja………¿y conociste a Itachi sirviéndole café? jajajajaja….- continuaba Amy burlándose como del resto que se encontraban reunidas.

Aine era fuerte pero cualquier persona que estaba siendo ultrajada de ese modo tan antiguo como lo era burlarse le dio ganas de llorar. Ella sabia que de haber tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en una colegio de prestigio lo hubiera hecho, pero al quedar huérfana y al cuidado de una amiga de su madre tenia que adaptarse a lo que le dieran, si bien sus estudios eran universitarios no había tenido la suerte de ser contratada en algún sitio donde su profesión de comunicadora le sirviera, después por desesperación al tener que pagar su propia independencia decidió entrar en la cafetería y poder sobrevivir mientras encontraba lo que era de ella pero esa vida de tranquilidad le gusto y decidió vivir feliz con ella misma….claro todo eso antes de lo que había pasado con Hidan, si seguía en aquel local era por nostalgia.

El ruido fue tal que Fugaku de donde se encontraba pudo distinguir a Aine con cara triste y a sus posibles atacantes burlándose, sin esperar mas y dejando con la palabra en la boca a varios empresarios que se encontraban con el se encamino al rescate de su posible nuera.

-De seguro solo eres una novedad para Itachi jajajaja ¿mira que salir con una mesera?....-continuaba la rubia.

-¿Y dime cuantas veces se a acostado contigo?....-seguía Karin……- supongo que eres buena para que te haya traído jajajajaja.

-No……Itachi y yo no hemos dormido juntos…….- dijo Aine

-Supongo porque te ha de considerar poca cosa jajajajaja.

-¡OH TAL VEZ PORQUE LA RESPETA MAS QUE A USTEDES………MI HIJO SABE DISTINGUIR CUANDO UN CISNE NO ESTA MANCHADO DE LODO!……- Fugaku enojado por lo que le habían hecho a Aine no se pudo controlar y gritando para callar a todas las hienas tomo de la mano a la novia de su hijo y la alejo de ahí; Aine por su parte sentía los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras Fugaku le decía.

-No llores querida…..no les des el gusto a ese par de estúpidas……tu vales mas mucho mas por ti sola que lo que ellas con todo su dinero……no llores cariño ellas no lo valen.

Itachi junto con Sasuke habían terminado de atender a sus socios cuando vieron que Fugaku apartaba de cierto círculo a Aine donde en este se encontraba Karin y Amy y cuando vio como la chica trataba de no llorar se dirigió a grandes pasos seguido de Sasuke donde estaba su Novia. Aine al ver a Itachi sintió la necesidad de esconderse en sus brazos.

-¿QUE PASO?....-rugió Itachi a su padre al ver a su novia con lagrimas. Mientras Aine se abrazaba a Itachi Sasuke supuso lo que esas dos habían hecho.

-¿Y tu que crees?....- le dijo su padre…….-No la vuelvas a dejar…..-y para no despertar la furia ya creciente en Itachi se alejo.

Aine tuvo que contarle todo a Itachi muy a su pesar ya que no quería problemas con esas tipas y también le conto como su padre había llegado en su rescate, lo cual a Itachi le agrado saber eso, pasado el mal rato entre besos y caricias suaves Itachi se disponía a llevar a cabo lo que había planeado semanas atrás, ya habría otro momento para ajustar cuentas con esas dos.

Subiéndose al escenario donde estaban tocando los músicos y dejando ahora a su novia al cuidado de Sasuke para evitar otro contratiempo llamo la atención de todos.

-En primera estancia les quiero agradecer su presencia por acompañarnos esta noche y sobre todo por su apoyo hacia mi hermano Sasuke, quien nos a demostrado ser un excelente miembro irremplazable para nuestra división…….-Los aplausos no se dejaron pasar e Itachi tuvo que pedir orden para seguir hablando…….-También quiero aprovechar su presencia para decirle a la persona mas importante para mi…..- Y bajando del escenario ante la vista expectante de todos y mas de dos chicas que lo miraban queriéndolo asesinar por cambiarlas por una mesera, Itachi se acerco hasta estar de frente con su novia y tomando su mano le dijo……- Aine permíteme ser el hombre que te haga feliz…..- y colocando en su mano el anillo por quien todas se peleaban por conseguir al ser dado por un Uchiha termino…….-¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?.....Aine…..¿te casarías conmigo?.

Sin dudas, sin miedo y al borde de explotar de la emoción ya que aquello no se lo esperaba solo afirmo………-¡SI…..SI QUIERO!....-la gente estaba sorprendida y la que ya sabia de donde venia Aine pues mucho mas.

-¡SI ITACHI……LO LOGRASTE…… HABER SI AHORA SI TE QUITAN EL MAL HUMOR JAJAJAJA!

-¿Naruto podrías cerrar tu bocota?-lo regaño Sasuke, que al igual que su amigo también estaba feliz por su hermano.

Fugaku se acerco a la pareja mientras los demás aplaudían y a la vez imitaban al padre para felicitarlos, ya no había duda aquello era un hecho le pesara a quien le pesara Itachi se casaba.

* * *

"_**En el fondo del río está la calma,**_

_**en el paso del tiempo la razón,**_

_**pero estando contigo mi vida,**_

_**me siento mejor".**_

Parados en medio de una habitación y mirándose a los ojos comenzaron poco a poco a darse besos lentos, no había prisa tenían toda la noche para seguir, con toda la calma para conocerse y saber que les gustaba o que caricias eran las que mas disfrutaban.

Un camino de besos en el cuello de Aine, Itachi iba repartiendo, sus manos sujetaban su cintura mientras las de ella, ahora una decorada con el anillo que los mantendría juntos para siempre entrelazaban sus dedos en el cabello del chico, subiendo poco a poco la mano Itachi acariciaba los senos de Aine por encima del vestido haciendo que esta lanzara un suspiro ante la sensación.

"_**Las preguntas parecen respuestas,**_

_**y en tus ojos escucho una voz,**_

_**desnúdate y hagamos el amor."**_

Las prendas ya molestaban, la urgencia de sentirse era abrumadora. Itachi camino despacio hasta situarse de tras de Aine para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras a la vez le susurraba al oído….-Promete que me acompañaras siempre…….que no permitirás que me vuelva a perder sin ti.

-Te lo prometo……si tú prometes jamás dejarme sola…

-Jamás te dejaría sola….. te lo prometo……¿ahora estas segura de continuar?...-le decía mientras le daba un beso a su cuello.

-Si….-apenas audible mientras se resistía a no adelantar nada y disfrutar las sensaciones que Itachi le producía.

Detrás de ella y besando su espalda mientras que sus manos bajaban la cremallera del vestido Itachi se dedicaba a deleitarse con la piel suave de su prometida, mientras Aine cerraba fuertemente los ojos y dejaba escapar suspiros haciendo que su piel reaccionara al instante. Si bien no era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre aquello la hacia sentirse como de quince años y después de dos años de abstinencia desde la muerte de su antiguo novio pues era lógico que su cuerpo se sintiera abrumado por recibir caricias tan suaves y que mejor forma de comenzar de nuevo con el hombre que amas. Cuando el vestido por fin toco el piso y su querida muñeca solo se encontraba en ropa interior Itachi aun de espaldas a ella, la tomo de su cintura y la pego mas a él, esta de mas decir que no perdió el tiempo en acariciar toda la piel expuesta hasta que decidió que ya era hora de conocer un poco mas y con esa idea se de siso del sostén, para ese entonces la chica estaba mas que extasiada por las caricias lentas de Itachi, sin perder el tiempo y aprovechando la oportunidad giro hasta quedar en frente de el, y lentamente comenzó a besar sus labios y comenzó a ir botón por botón hasta que la camisa quedo abierta para después quitársela igual como el había hecho con el vestido, de la misma forma iba repartiendo besos sobre el cuello de Itachi y sus manos de nuevo tomaron su curso descendiendo por el pecho masculino hasta llegar a sus pantalones quienes tuvieron la misma suerte que su camisa, ante esto y quedando los dos solo con la ropa interior de abajo Itachi la abrazo como si sintiera que alguien se la fuera a llevar, tan cerca estaban sus cuerpos que Aine pudo sentir la excitación de Itachi y si bien solo pudo tocar aquella zona mientras desabrochaba el pantalón supo que seria la mejor noche de su vida.

Poco a poco y sin dejar de verse y con la respiración entrecortada por las emociones se fueron conduciendo a la cama de la chica hasta quedar el sobre ella. La luz que hasta ese momento se encontraba apagada Itachi la hizo encender gracias a una lámpara cerca de la cama, ante esto Aine abrió mas los ojos y su pudor se hizo presente en un acto de inconsciencia y las mejillas teñidas de rojo cubrió sus senos con sus brazos, provocando la risa de Itachi quien le dijo que no tenia nada de que avergonzarse y comenzó a propinar besos en sus labios para pasar después a su cuello y una de sus manos comenzó a descender despacio por su vientre hasta adentrarse a la pantaleta y tocando de una forma precisa y tierna la feminidad de la chica, provocando que esta se arqueara saliendo así el primer gemido de la noche, cuando sus labios llegaron hasta los pechos de la chica la reacción de estos fue inmediata y una vez que Itachi introdujo uno en su boca, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos se introducía dentro de la chica, sintió como esta volvía a gemir.

"_**Como los ciegos, sin un pudor,**_

_**sin darnos cuenta cuando salga el sol,**_

_**como las aves sin precaución,**_

_**tú eres lo que siempre me faltó."**_

Después de unos minutos de entre el sigue y el detente por parte de la excitación de Aine, Itachi quiso probar mas y dejando los pechos rojos y mojados y de igual forma sacando dos dedos del interior de esta también mojados y ante la expectante mirada de la chica se arrodillo sobre la cama y sacando la pantaleta de esta y sus propios bóxer quedando los dos por fin desnudos abrió las piernas de su futura esposa y pensando que Itachi se introduciría en ella en un acto abrió mas sus piernas, pero Itachi satisfecho por esto y lejos de las suposiciones de Aine quien esperaba el miembro duro e hinchado de Itachi se topo con besos profundos y con la cabeza de su prometido entre sus piernas, este tomo sus caderas acercándola mas hacia el y la chica levanto su dorso con sus codos apoyados sobre la cama y con la cabeza hacia tras gimiendo el nombre de su novio y respirando entrecortadamente, hasta que fue tanto el placer que vencida callo su espalda de nuevo en la cama, fue entonces que Itachi se volvió a recostar encima de ella y el beso dado con tanta pasión lo hizo jugar un poco mas frotando su miembro con la entrada de la chica, hasta que este ya no pudo mas, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella y ella sentía la misma necesidad de tener su cuerpo invadido por el, Itachi coloco sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Aine mientras esta lo abrazaba con sus manos, sin dejar de verse Itachi se iba introduciendo lentamente en ella sintiendo lo estrecha que era dejando así escapar un gemido de sus labios y viendo a la vez los gestos de cuanto placer le producía aquello a su novia esto lo hizo sentirse en extremo extasiado.

Cuando estuvo por fin totalmente dentro, Aine lo abrazo con sus piernas e Itachi se movía despacio pero preciso hasta que el ritmo se fue incrementando, los dos iban al igual, el sudor en sus cuerpos les decía cuanto era el calor que sentían, las sabanas con tanto movimiento se desfundaron del colchón **(NA: 0.o IMAGINEN COMO ESTABA AQUELLO XDDD),** los gemidos o mas bien ya gritos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran dignos de una peli porno, si alguien veía por la ventana se llevaría una sorpresa ya que cada 5 minutos o mas cambiaban de posición, sin duda ese encuentro los había sorprendido a los dos, Itachi nunca pensó que se pudiera hacer el amor con tanta pasión y sin perder la ternura de la primera caricia, Aine no se imagino siquiera que tuviera ese descontrol al estar con Itachi y dejar sin un momento de desearlo y de querer tenerlo dentro de ella, si bien ya era la tercera vez que lo hacían en esa noche y aun no dejaban de sentir las ganas de querer sentirse el cansancio ya estaba llegando. Posicionándose de nuevo sobre ella, Itachi intensificaba cada vez mas sus estocadas sobre el interior de Aine y esta solo se limitaba a gemir y a decir su nombre, Aine le hizo saber a Itachi que ya estaba acercándose al orgasmo sabrá que numero de la noche, entonces Itachi sintiéndose también al limite de sus propias fuerzas por contenerse embistió mas fuerte y rápido hasta que los dos gritaron sus respectivos nombres y la esencia de Itachi invadía de nuevo el interior de Aine, sintiendo esta lo caliente de esa esencia y aun sin que este saliera de ella se dieron un beso en las labios disfrutando de la sensación de aquel enloquecedor placer que aun hacia mella en ellos y mas con aquel beso donde entrelazaban sus lenguas.

"_**Mi buena suerte, mi paz,**_

_**eres mi estrella fugaz,**_

_**eres mucho más de lo que pido,**_

_**mi alma gemela, y mi par,**_

_**mi carretera en el mar,**_

_**eres mi ventana al paraíso."**_

El despertar para los dos fue tan placentero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo estaba en su lugar y su alma no tenia huecos vacios. Y claro antes de que Itachi partiera a la oficina recordaron un par de veces mas lo de anoche, pero la diferencia fue que los dos dejaron descansar a la cama un rato, molestando así a los demás muebles, como el sillón de la sala, la barra de la cocina y ya por ultimo por no despreciar le hicieron la visita al cuarto de baño mientras volvían a gemir por el placer ahora acompañados de agua.

* * *

Ya pasado dos meses en los que las noches de pasión no faltaban y regañados por Mikoto por no tomar enserio la planeación de la boda y pasársela como peces besucones a lo que Sasuke le causaba gracia. Fue entonces cuando decidieron fijar una fecha razonable para la boda.

Había algo que Aine no sabia como resolver y eso era como decirle a su jefa a la que en años pasados hubiera visto como posible suegra que había encontrado la dicha de nuevo y por fin podría cumplir de la mejor forma la promesa que le hizo a Hidan, así que armándose de valor la decidió encarar y esperar su reacción, después de contarle solo espero.

-¿Entonces no me vas a despedir?

-¡No digas tonterías Aine………me alegra que por fin este circulo se cierre!...-le decía mientras no dejaba de llorar…..- comprenderás que me siento triste por no poder hacer que las cosas hubieran seguido igual que antes, pero siempre he sabido que las cosas pasan por algo y que tu verdadero destino no estaba con mi hijo, pero si que su muerte ayudo a que encontraras al correcto y que tu le diste todo el amor que nadie le dio y que todos estos años le guardaste luto hasta que el amor volvió a ti…….al contrario me da mucho gusto solo te pido que cuando seas rica…..porque lo serás no te olvides de nosotros…

-No seas tonta como podría…….además el rico es Itachi yo no jajajaja……pero aun así y aunque tuviera todo el dinero del mundo jamás me olvidaría de ti.

Luego de un largo abrazo Aine se dedico a volver a su trabajo, aunque Itachi le había dicho que ella podía dejar la cafetería ya que el se encargaría de todos sus gastos ella se negó diciendo que no sabia sin estar haciendo nada y que aparte le ayudaba a relajarse de la planeación de la boda y el no puso objeción sabia que con Mikoto a cargo aquello seria todo un revuelto ¿pero porque no serlo? Si al final se estaba casando con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

El caos imperaba en aquella oficina donde Sasuke y Fugaku trataban de que Itachi no cometiera una estupidez o lo peor matara a Karin, al faltar tres semanas para la boda del siglo Karin se había aparecido gritando en la oficina y exigiendo la anulación del matrimonio.

-¡PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES YO TE NECESITO ITACHI!

-¡LO QUE DICES SON TONTERIAS KARIN YA DEJAME EN PAZ…….ENTRE TU Y YO JAMAS A EXISTIDO NADA!

Después reino el silencio por algunos momentos e Itachi trataba de calmarse y mas estando su hermano y su padre presente, cuando de nuevo Karin volvió a hablar con lágrimas mas falsas que su cirugía de nariz.

-No Itachi tú……. no me puedes dejar.- decía una pelirroja llorosa

-Que yo sepa tú y yo no somos nada Karin.

-Itachi mírame……..mírame y ve que yo soy la persona adecuada para ti, esa muchacha ni siquiera te llega a los talones, es inferior a ti.

-¡BASTA KARIN!....- le respondió Itachi ya enojado y fastidiado.

-Itachi por favor no me puedes dejar y casarte con ella porque yo….. Yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Eso era lo último que le faltaba escuchar y como recuerdos fugaces las palabras de su padre de meses atrás volvieron a su cabeza

"_- ¡PUES TE GUSTE O NO SOLO ESTOY EVITANDO QUE TE ARRUINEN LA VIDA!-gritaba su padre-"_

-¿QUE DICES?.......

-Si Itachi yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…….vamos a convertirnos en padres.

La cara de sorpresa de Sasuke y Fugaku por aquella confesión los decepciono al saber que Itachi engañaba a Aine aun con Karin, pero sus dudas quedaron despejadas después con lo que Itachi revelo.

-De todas formas si tu no quieres cancelar el matrimonio ella……esa mesera poca cosa lo hará…..¿y sabes por que?.....porque yo ya fui a decirle que estoy de encargo y que tu eres el padre ¿y sabes que me dijo?.......que te odia y que no quiere volver a verte……será cuestión de horas para que te llame y te lo diga ella en tu cara.

Ante semejante revelación Itachi se fue de lleno sobre Karin acorralándola en la pared y presionando sus dedos en los brazos de esta al punto que Karin grito de dolor, cosa que de inmediato Fugaku y Sasuke trataban de quitársela de encima porque la cara de Itachi era de total descontrol y mas cuando la separaba de la pared para después volverla a pegar en esta produciendo que Karin se golpeara la cabeza.

-¡ESCUCHAME MALDITA….!

-¡YA SUELTALA ITACHI!-decía Fugaku intentando que su hijo no fuera a hacer una locura.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN …….!

-¡YA BASTA HERMANO….. YA SUELTALA!- anterior mente las amenazas hechas por Itachi hacia Karin no le causaban ninguna preocupación, pero esta vez sabia que su hermano perdería el control.

-¡NO SE QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE CREES QUE SOY…….PERO NO SOY NINGUN IDIOTA SI CREES QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR ESA ESTUPIDES………LLEVO MAS DE OCHO MESES SIN TOCAR TU ASQUEROSO CUERPO Y SI DE VERDAD ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO……SERA DE OTRO……ASI QUE NO TRATES DE CARGARME EL HIJO DE ALGUIEN MAS PORQUE NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR….!- Karin lloraba del dolor, jamás pensó que Itachi reaccionaria así, fue una tonta al pensar que aquello se lo tragaría tan fácil……-¡PERO UNA COSA SI TE DIGO….. JAMAS VOLVERE A TOCARTE…. NUNCA……PORQUE DESPUES DE HABER ESTADO EN LOS BRAZOS DE AINE …TU Y LAS DEMAS SON NADA…ME ESCUCHASTE NADA….. Y SI ELLA DECIDE DEJARME POR TU MENTIRA TE JURO QUE ANTES DE QUITARME LA VIDA TE MATO A TI PRIMERO….!-diciendo esto la volvió a empujar a la pared haciendo que esta se golpeara fuerte la cabeza y llorando del dolor, después salió a toda velocidad de la oficina dejando detrás a su padre y hermano quien intentaban calmarlo antes de que hiciera una tontería.

* * *

Llorar era lo que hacia no había otra cosa más, si era cierto o mentira aquella mujer supo herirla y aun sabiendo el engaño que aun no confirmaba con Itachi sabia que lo amaba, pero su coraje era tanto que lo menos que quería ahora era verlo.

_**Flash back**_

_De nuevo estaba de frente con aquella pelirroja que en aquella fiesta al igual que la rubia se habían burlado de ella y sabía que estaba ahí para lo mismo, pero ya no le importaba tenia algo que ellas y con todo su dinero no pudieron conseguir…..el amor de Itachi._

_-¿En que te puedo servir?....._

_-Vaya pero que confiada ¿a si le hablas a todos tus "clientes"?......¿no sabes que aun comensal se le trata con respeto y de usted?_

_-Tú lo has dicho…… pero tú no eres ninguno de los dos…..y de hecho mi pregunta anterior no fue para saber que te apetecía del menú, sino para saber que es lo que quieres._

_-¿Te crees superior porque te casaras con Itachi no?.......es increíble ver como las gatas callejeras como tu después de probar lo bueno se sienten ya de angora…….pero que te quepa en tu cabecita que tú no eres competencia para mi, porque mientras Itachi juega contigo a los noviecitos es conmigo quien en realidad le gusta estar…….si no deberías de preguntarle….-le decía Karin con todo el rencor sobre ella._

_-A mi la verdad no me importa convertirme en una gata de Angora, siempre y cuando no sea una perra que abusa de la confianza que una familia le da ¿no crees?…….¡oh espera eso seria hacer lo que tu hiciste con los Uchihas ¿no?!.....perdóname debí poner otro ejemplo pero todos se tratarían de lo mismo y lo de Itachi es tan obvio……tal vez eso es lo que te causa una gran frustración que él en realidad es mi novio y que tú aun con todo lo que te esfuerzas por tratar de llamar su atención el ni siquiera repara en ti…….¿y sabes porque?......porque el me eligió a mi._

_-Pues déjame bajarte de tu nube……si….. tal vez yo no le importe…….pero ya veremos si es capaz de hacer lo mismo con su hijo…..porque tu serás su novia……pero yo soy la madre de su hijo._

_-¿Qué?......no….. busca otra forma de engañarme._

_-No si no te estoy engañando….. ¿tú me crees capaz de jugar con algo tan sagrado como un hijo?......pero por desgracia así es Aine "yo" estoy esperando un hijo de Itachi……y si tan enterada estas de la familia Uchiha y de nuestro percance, sabrás entonces que desde que Mikoto se fue yo he sido la amante de Itachi………me imagino que te has de sentir decepcionada ¿no?........al final Itachi me siguió buscando…..supongo que no eres muy buena en la cama para retenerlo……..si se me olvidaba el aun no se acuesta contigo……- Aunque Karin ignoraba que la verdad aquellos dos en la cama se la pasaban mejor que bien, logro sembrar la semilla de la duda._

_-Vete de aquí….._

_-Tu no…._

_-¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ!....- en toda su vida nadie había visto tan alterada a Aine y mucho menos correr a un cliente._

_-Bien ya me voy jajajaja…….después de todo Itachi no resulto ser tu príncipe azul ¿verdad? Jajajaja….-Sin dejar de burlarse Karin se marcho._

_Antes de que su jefa y compañeras se acercaran a preguntar que fue lo que había pasado Aine se retiro del lugar aun conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar._

_**Final del flash back**_

Actualmente y manejando a toda velocidad Itachi llamo a la cafetería y pregunto por su novia, pero cuando le dijeron que esta se había salido sin decir nada y algo alterada Itachi se preocupo y corrigió su camino, no tenia caso ir a la cafetería si no estaba allí, después de varios intentos de marcar a la casa de Aine y sin respuesta boto el móvil a los asientos de atrás y emprendió marcha a la casa de esta.

Dos horas llevaba en la casa de la chica y no aparecía, la busco por todas partes pero nada en la casa no estaba, el ya temía lo peor, tal vez ella se había marchado de la ciudad y miles de cosas se le pasaron por la mente de Itachi.

Resignado y convencido por Sasuke se marcho a la mansión mientras intentaba localizarla.

Paso toda la tarde sentada en una plaza llorando y tratando de pensar lógicamente hasta que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y dejar todo atrás una vez mas, si había superado lo de Hidan a duras penas, lo mismo pasaría con Itachi aprendería a superarlo.

_-"¡Se que estoy haciendo lo correcto y lo mejor para los dos…….hay que volver a empezar!"-_ con ese pensamiento y viendo la hora de su reloj Aine tomo camino para volver de nuevo desde cero.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y no había rastro de Aine, Itachi había vuelto a su casa sin éxito y la espero de nuevo pero esta no apareció, así que decidió volver una vez mas a la mansión **(NA: SE IMAGINAN CUANTA GASOLINA DEBIO HABER GASTADO XDDD)**

Desesperado y sin saber que mas hacer y después de varios intentos inútiles de su padre por hacer que durmiera un poco no lograba calmarse……..el haría todo lo que ella le pidiera……..si ella ya no quería ser su esposa lo entendía aunque todo fuera un mentira por parte de Karin…..el solo quería saber que estaba bien porque aquella incertidumbre lo mataba y también permanecer a su lado aunque ella ya no lo quisiera. Así estaba preocupado y con media hora mas en el tiempo hasta que el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos……se levanto rápido…..tal vez era la policía ya que había dado parte y si estaba en lo correcto; la policía le informo que aun no sabían donde estaba Aine y que dentro de algunas horas mas volverían de nuevo para reportar cualquier novedad. Una hora mas y nada 3:27 am marcaba el reloj y de nuevo el timbre sonó, Itachi ya esperaba otra decepción de la policía por no encontrar a Aine, se dirigió y abrió la puerta y de nuevo ahí estaba……ahí frente a el se encontraba Aine.

-Prometí quedarme a tu lado……..solo que…… quiero que me aclares si es verdad o no….- y el llanto se apodero de ella, Itachi no perdió el tiempo y la abrazo fuerte liberando así toda su angustia. **(NA: ¿CREIAN QUE NUESTRA CHICA SE IRIA?.......¡PUES NO!……DIGO ES ITACHI CUALQUIERA SE QUEDARIA JAJAJA)**

**-**Mírame……mírame y dime si me crees capaz de hacerte algo así…..-Aine mantenía la vista baja.

-No……solo dime si es verdad o no Itachi…….si he venido es porque aun confió en que me dirás toda la verdad.

-NO……-fuerte y firme……-es mentira……Karin no esta embarazada y si así lo fuera ese hijo no seria mío…..-Fue cuando Aine por fin levanto la mirada y lo enfrento y vio en sus ojos restos de lagrimas y la verdad aquella verdad que necesitaba.

Abrazada a él le dio un beso en los labios que se intensifico, la elección correcta al haber decidido empezar de cero y superar aquella ahora mentira.

Itachi la apretaba mas contra su pecho y el beso fue dando lugar a la pasión y a miles de sensaciones.

-Itachi…..hazme el amor……has que olvide lo que ella me dijo…..demuéstrame que me amas como cuando me haces el amor.

Sin perder el tiempo y tocándola de forma tan sugestiva Itachi la cargo y llevo a su habitación.

Dentro de la habitación Itachi comenzó a desvestirla y Aine hacia lo mismo, suspiros y jadeos tan desesperados por sentirse mutuamente una vez que la tuvo desnuda ante el, la cargo y la pego a la pared mientras Aine lo abrazaba con sus piernas para sostenerse, Itachi besaba su cuello y después a sus pechos, Aine con sus pies le bajaba el bóxer que Itachi aun portaba y cuando por fin cedió pudo sentirlo, asiendo que gimiera por el roce de sus cuerpos aquello era tan estimulante que no se perdió el tiempo e Itachi se acomodo para penetrarla, ya dentro de ella las embestidas eran tan rápidas y profundas que Aine no paraba de gemir por todo lo que sentía, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Aine cansada ya de esa posición le pidió otro cambio, apunto estaban de llegar a la cama cuando una silla se atravesó en su camino, dándole una idea a la chica.

-Sie…siéntate Itachi….

-¿Estas …….segura que no quieres ir a la cama?.....-jadeando se lo dijo.

-No…..-apenas podía hablar aquello en la pared había sido tan intenso que la respiración no le llegaba en su totalidad…-ya siéntate Itachi……ya no puedo aguantar mas….

Cumpliendo la orden y con una sonrisa al ver como la chica disfrutaba igual que el aquel momento se sentó en la silla, Aine no dijo nada mas y se sentó encima de el mientras Itachi la abrazaba por la cintura y le propinaba besos en su cara, labios y descendía a su cuello, Aine se levanto un poco y con sus manos tomo el rostro de Itachi, este acomodo su miembro firme en la entrada de su novia mientras Aine se dejaba caer sobre este lentamente mientras se mordía los labios y no dejaba de ver a Itachi y cuando por fin Itachi la lleno con este por completo dejo escapar un profundo gemido de su garganta, haciendo las delicias de Itachi quien con sus manos sujetas a las caderas de la chica le indicaba el ritmo primero lento y después de un rato aquello ya estaba fuera de control, Aine arqueaba la espalda e Itachi la sujetaba aun de sus caderas, luego queriendo darle mas placer a la chica la deposito en su cama y subió sus piernas a los hombros de el, aquello era nuevo para ella, pero como estaba tan candente la situación que ni pregunto, pero cuando Itachi la volvía a penetrar ella solo se sujeto de las sabanas mientras gritaba su nombre y pedía por mas, el chico sin imaginárselo había encontrado el punto "G" de Aine, lo que hizo que la chica enseguida viera estrellas en un techo que no las tenia, Itachi embestía cada vez mas fuerte y Aine apretaba el miembro de Itachi en su interior cada vez que este entraba, haciendo que el Uchiha no dejara de decir el nombre de su novia, el final se aproximaba y aunque los dos querían seguir prologando aquello, ya no podían resistir mas, Itachi arremetió con mas fuerza la ultima embestida liberando su esencia en el interior de la chica, mientras que el orgasmo de Aine golpeaba con todo a su ser mientras libero de su boca algo que a Itachi lo lleno por completo…….-"Te amo……Itachi te amo……."- después de estas palabras Itachi se acomodo encima de ella una vez mas y luego de un beso profundo y lleno aun de deseo le respondió.

-Yo te amo mucho mas mi amor……te amo como no te imaginas……- y termino besándola de nuevo.

Aine estaba de costado en la cama, después de decirse que se amaban el silencio reino por 40 min, nadie decía nada y aunque sabían que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban de alguna forma solucionadas, Itachi sentía la necesidad de contarle sobre la situación que mese atrás había vivido con Karin, así que acomodándose también de costado de la misma forma en la que se encontraba Aine y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica decidió hablar.

-Cuando mama se fue…..- Aine en ese instante tomo la mano de Itachi y solo se limito a escuchar…….-yo no creí lo que ella nos dijo sobre mi padre y mas el que él fuera inocente……el mismo día que se fue planee vengarme de ella y se lo hice saber a Sasuke….por supuesto que mi hermano me apoyo, aun no sabia como hacerlo……aunque mi padre se mantenía alejado de ella……esta seguía buscándolo y eso me lleno de furia, sabia que si ella salía de nuestras vidas mama regresaría, así que un buen día y sin planearlo me encontraba teniendo relaciones con ella y mientras lo hacia me dije que la mejor forma seria primero destruirla por dentro y después hacer que ella se destruyera por si sola…..claro que cuando salí de la habitación Sasuke estaba ahí…….me pidió que jamás la volviera a traer a esta casa…….lo demás tu ya lo sabes……..pero te juro que desde que me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo jamás me volví a involucrar con ella y con nadie mas…….no tengo pruebas para mostrarte que es verdad.

-No las necesito………confió en ti…….te creo….perdóname por dudar…..es solo que me lo dijo de una forma que la verdad y no la esperaba venir………pero te creo.

Después de confesarse culpable por sus acciones pasadas y ser perdonado por la única mujer que amaría, y mas cuando las carisias se intensificaron de nuevo aquella madrugada seria la ultima que los vería pelear por gente ajena a su relación. Ya estaba dicho de nuevo Itachi y Aine se casaban le pesara a quien le pesara.

* * *

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA MUJERZUELA KARIN!

-¡JAJAJA SOY IGUAL QUE TU AMY…….SOLO QUE YO SI LOGRE AMARRAR A ITACHI!

-¡PATETICA ……..QUE FORMA MAS ANTIGUA Y ESTUPIDA DE ATRAPAR A UN HOMBRE!

-¡PUES "MI" HIJO…..!

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA ESTUPIDA……TU NO ESTAS EMBARAZADA Y POR LO QUE VEO AUN NO ESTAS ENTERADA DE LAS ULTIMAS NOTICIAS!

-¿A que te refieres?...-dijo Karin calmándose.

-Tu estúpido y sobreactuado plan para separarlos no funciono…..la boda sigue su curso y la verdad me sorprende que siendo tan malvada como dices ser, se te ocurran planes de niños de preescolar……¿sabes que es esto?….-decía Amy agitando su mano y sosteniendo un papel…….-¿no….no lo sabes?….bien es la invitación de la boda y para eso faltan dos días…….¿realmente pensaste que Itachi la dejaría?.

-¡NO….ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ITACHI NO SE PUEDE CASAR CON ESA MESERA INMUNDA……YO ESTOY ESPERANDO A SU HIJO!

-……..

-YO TENGO QUE SER LA ESPOSA DE ALGUNO DE LOS UCHIHA…….YO TENGO QUE PERTENECER A ESA FAMILIA……YO TENGO QUE GANAR……YO SIEMPRE GANO….-Karin estaba fuera de lugar, no parecía estar hablando con alguien mas si no con ella misma, se olvido de Amy mientras seguía hablando, mientras esta ultima no aguantando ese comportamiento le propino una bofetada, claro que para Karin eso no paso de largo porque después se le fue encima a Amy golpeándola en el rostro, pero la rubia no estaba dispuesta a perder con alguien como ella, como pudo se la quito de encima y le propino dos certeros golpes en el vientre mientras Karin caía sin aire al piso.

-Oh parece que he matado a tu bebe Karin……….deja de actuar como una chiquilla y enfrente la realidad……..jamás pertenecerás a la familia Uchiha………..enfrenta que perdiste y no sigas causando ridículo por el mundo…………Itachi se libro de nosotras……….y si el nos considera historia antigua, yo por mi parte hare lo mismo….-Tomando camino para irse Amy le propino dos golpes mas a Karin…..-perdedora….- y con eso ultimo se fue.

* * *

22 de septiembre para ser mas preciso y pasado casi un año de noviazgo en el que fueron capaces de superar los prejuicios de la gente y una venganza aun no saldada y donde se le dio la oportunidad al amor de formar parte de sus vidas, por fin seria la unión oficial de Itachi y Aine, los invitados ya se encontraban en la iglesia, afuera estaban reporteros cubriendo la noticia sobre el casamiento, las damas de honor maravilladas por los chicos que les tocarían ya que la mayoría eran amigos de Itachi y muy buenos prospectos, sin decir que eran muy guapos.

Y aquí vamos la primera pareja de honor era Naruto y Hinata, quienes se sentían como si estuvieran entrando a su propia boda, bueno al menos lo era para Hinata ya que Naruto se la paso saludando y riéndose, provocando que alguno como era el caso de Neji se llevara la mano a la cara de la vergüenza, la segunda pareja eran amigos de Aine, Konan y Pein se veían adorables y también se veía amor en ellos. Así fueron pasando uno por uno las parejas, todas distintas las que no eran parejas sentimentales hasta que por fin le toco entrar a Itachi del brazo de Mikoto y luciendo ambos espectaculares, el con un esmoquin negro asiéndolo ver mas de ensueño y Mikoto con un vestido de color negro y accesorios de oro blanco. En el altar ya los esperaba Sasuke que como era de esperar seria el padrino de su hermano y luego hubo silencio y comenzó la marcha tradicional para recibir a la novia y todos voltearon enseguida a las puertas de la iglesia esperando que fueran abiertas, para después dar paso a una pequeña niña quien lanzaba pétalos de flores de color rojo y detrás de ella la novia quien al verla mas de uno quedo con la boca abierta y las mujeres maravilladas por lo hermosa que lucia. Aine entraba del brazo de Fugaku quien lucia mas que propio a la ocasión, la novia con aquel vestido blanco donde la parte superior era un corsé brocado de pedrería y después el resto del vestido caía luciendo espectacular, detrás dos niñas sostenían la larga cola del vestido, sobre su cabeza un pequeño tocado figurando una especie de corona quien sostenía el velo, el rostro con un maquilla increíble e impecable y el ramo tupido de flores blancas y con algunos decorados en color verde. Al fin llego al altar sin quitarle en ningún momento desde que caminaba la vista a Itachi, él por supuesto no pudo disimular lo maravillado que estaba con la que en algunos minutos seria su esposa.

La ceremonia avanzaba de maravilla hasta que Sasuke se percato de algo o mas bien de alguien, haya en las ultimas filas y escondida entre uno de los pilares de la iglesia se encontraba Karin, esperando en cualquier momento arruinar aquella boda solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero de pronto cuando se proponía a atacar sintió que era sujetada por alguien del brazo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke delante de ella.

Sasuke no espero respuesta alguna y la condujo hacia los cuartos que la iglesia disponía para que tanto los novios como los padrinos se arreglaran antes de salir, llegando una vez hacia aquel lugar la empujo y esta cayó sobre uno de los sillones.

-Sasuke…….Sasuke yo……

-Cállate, a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones baratas e infantiles……….¿es que acaso no sabes que tu no eres bienvenida aquí?

-El no se puede casar……..yo no voy a dejar que se case y si es posible estoy dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para evitarlo….

Decidida se paro de aquel sillón y cuando estaba a punto de salir se escucharon los aplausos, dando el anuncio de que Aine e Itachi ya eran esposos, lo cual la puso colérica..

-¿Parece que se te arruino el plan no?.....-decía Sasuke detrás de ella.

-…….

-Supongo que ya te puedes ir despidiendo de estar arruinando todo esto con tu estancia aquí Karin.

-Si crees que me voy a dar por vencida…estas equivocado…-y abriendo la puerta para hacer lo que su loca mente le pidiera, no pudo dar un paso mas ya que Sasuke la detuvo y la condujo de nuevo a aquel cuarto, fue cuando entendió lo que Itachi hacia……el la mantenía al margen de su padre, a causa de eso ella no lo volvió a buscar….fue entonces cuando decidió que ahora era su turno……si Itachi lo habría hecho por tratar de recupera a su familia, el haría lo mismo….pero ahora para que no arruinara la familia que su hermano se proponía crear y sin mas tomo a Karin de los hombros y la comenzó a besar hasta que el resultado fue después verse embistiéndola y recargada a la pared mientras le tapaba la boca con sus manos para que los gritos que ella daba no fueran escuchados y así comenzó ahora a labrarse una historia diferente para Sasuke, pero a la vez muy familiar para Karin.

Itachi se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano, pero cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos a Karin y después la aparición de Sasuke, supuso lo que tal vez había pasado. Estando frente a frente pudo comprender lo que había pasado entre ellos y sintió una profunda tristeza al saber que su hermano continuaría aquello que poco a poco anterior mente lo amargaba y consumía.

-Ahora me toca a mi salvar a tu familia hermano…..

-Pero……..

-Su propio juego Itachi…..recuérdalo…- las mismas palabras que una vez el dijo estaban siendo regresadas a el, pero en ese mismo instante se propuso no dejar caer a su hermano menor.

* * *

La fiesta había sido increíble, llena de risas, fotos con amigos y familiares nuevos para Aine, llanto y bendiciones por parte de Fugaku y Mikoto y ahora solo estaban ellos dos con la respiración entrecortada y tirados en la cama después de haber completado ese ritual de la típica noche de bodas, él sobre ella y aun dándose besos y deseosos de continuar con aquello, pero sabían que a partir de ese día las cosas cambiarían para los dos.

-Te tengo una sorpresa……

-……

-Se me ocurrió la forma para que estuvieras conmigo todo el tiempo…..

-¿Me tomaste una foto desnuda? jajaja

-Creo que debí pensar primero en eso jaja……pero no…..

-Y ……¿que es entonces?

-Decidí que como ahora eres mi esposa te corresponde parte de mis acciones…..por lo que te obliga a que nos veamos todo el día en la empresa.

-¡No…..Itachi no tenias que hacerlo…..es decir…….no……ni siquiera se de negocios!

-Por eso no tendrás que preocuparte……yo estaré contigo en todo momento….y sellando sus labios con otro beso se dedico de nuevo a hacerle el amor a "su esposa".

Fin.

Pero solo por ahora porque ya saben que esta pareja continua pero ahora con Sasuke y Sakura de protagonistas. Tal vez querían otro lemon pero tranqui en el otro fic habrá mas y pues les presento los nombres de los fragmentos de canciones que utilice en este fic.

**Interprete Reyli: "Amor del bueno ", ****"Tú", "Que nos paso", "Alma gemela", **** "No me hace falta nada mas".**

**Interprete Ricardo Arjona: "****La novia que nunca tuve" y ****"5°PISO"**

**Me despido y lo mejor para ustedes de mi parte.**


End file.
